Lone wolf
by JDS62
Summary: A F.E. Awakening self insert, It enters the world after the first chapter, which is meant to be backstory and OC intro mostly. On hiatus... As I will be doing a minor rewrite of all chapters... mostly grammar checking and tidying. Chapter 21 is new.
1. The End

**I don't own fire emblem or any other works that I reference, I only own my OCs with input from you and themselves, take from that what you will.**

"…" Spoken words

'…' thoughts mainly mine

(…) Song choice for section

.

THE END

It started off as a normal enough for a Thursday, try to sleep through the fire alarm that they just have to test on my day off, "Bloody Berry Pickers… alright I get it I'm awake, turn the bugger off already." Groggily I look around the pit that I call a room.

"Good, no fire, no burglar and no religious nut trying to convert me, (that would be one of the people in my flat) for once I don't regret not locking my door." Getting out of bed avoiding the vodka bottle and the laptop.

I look in the mirror: greying hair, check; no facial injuries, check; no drunken tattoos, check; still have my trousers. All in all a good morning until. "Jono are you awake in there." As the before mentioned religious nut opened the door.

"Jono… why are you standing in front of the mirror topless?"

"…checking for injuries from last night? Any way please leave and for the hundredth of so time knock woman!" this is Leah a theology student

"Put a goodness damned shirt on!" yeah she can't say god damned, weird I know but moving on.

"You're in my room get the FUCK out!" this seemed to snap here out of her little world that I sent her into "and don't slam the…" too late.

"A normal Uni morning that's just great… bugger it need to get ready to go." We have exams next week so I was going to meet with to other people on the course, that being Connor and Jess.

I get my deodorant, spray, and get dressed: in a white Jack Daniels T-shirt, dark blue jeans, a hoodie inside a black leather jacket, and fingerless gloves as well as a pair of formally white trainers, yeah I know I have weird fashion sense. Grab my laptop bag and headed to the flat kitchen, where the rest of the flat were awake and waiting this can't be good.

"Jono do you remember much of last night?" this is Katie a reasonably short redheaded lawyer one of the two here, the other being Josh who was a hair shorter than me and a lot more muscular.

"… no, not really… why?" I replied as a feeling of dread washed over me, 'oh please don't let me have done something too stupid…'

"do you want the good news or the bad news, 'cause josh wants to tell you the bad news" came a voice from behind me penning me in, I turn and see Rory 'oh fuck this must be bad if Rory's here, he is never here in the morning' the ginger Irishman was standing there at eye level with me with his usual grin.

"Good news first, make Josh wait always the best plan." As you can tell things can be a bit tense, yeah let's go with that, with the other members of the flat.

At this point josh seems to have lost his patience "Good news you got through last night unscathed, bad news we will be getting a house separate from you next year." 'Did they seriously think I didn't see this coming?'

"It is fine look between having to deal with the Lawyer twins and the morning antics of the theology major I am thinking of going into a studio flat next year anyway." I replied in a voice that even though I tried to keep calm some venom seemed to creep in as everyone looked visibly disturb by my tone. Thankfully the flat phone went off in the hallway, jostling past Rory I answered the phone, "Yes," I answered curtly 'so much for a good morning'.

"Jono, hurry up would you, we're gunna be late at this rate." 'Finally Connor here to save me from these idiots, well other than Rory he's ok.'

"I'll be right down." Upon putting the phone down I repositioned my bag, grabbed my headphones and headed for the door.

(London Quireboys: Mona Lisa Smiled.)

"Hey Jono, You seem to be in a bad mood. What wrong dude?" now here is my best mate at Uni: Conor, around 5`8inches; blondish brown hair and is slightly thicker build than I am, still I'm built like a bean pole so there's no surprise there; wearing his near trademarked trench coat, jeans, walking boots and backpack.

"The usual, fire alarm, religious nut and having to find somewhere else to live next year." Sigh yeah my semester here really has started to bore me. Exams next week and revision the week, as well as having to learn Latin I mean sure I'm in Archaeology but still.

"Jono are you monologueing in your head again?" 'No… wait I need to say that'

"No of course not… anyway what is on the schedule to revise today?" 'Dodge the bullet, dodge it damn you'

"Prehistory and Latin" Conor replied as we reached the Library.

As we both got past the security barrier inside the noise inside seemed to turn the slight niggle in my head into a full blown hangover, 'Never again, never again… who the hell am I kidding', we made it to the canteen to meet the last member of our group revision Jess: slightly shorter than Conor and well-endowed with reddish brown long hair and both ears pierced, wearing a green coat with an furry collar, jeans, a purple top and black boots with a large handbag.

Once we had all sat down in the booth by the window I got a really bad feeling just as a black BMW pulled out front of the library. 'This can't be good' as three men in black suits exited followed by a single middle aged man in a white suit followed them in. 'Ok I have seen enough movies to know where this is going!' "Connor Jess pack-up we need to get out of… why have you got your hands up?"

As I turn around I am staring into the barrel of a pistol, 'Well then smart guy how do we get out of this one' 'Am I really going to have to argue with you on this now brain.' "Well then matey looks like you are one of the targets then, you and your friends to the front of the Building."

'what the hell is going on here, what have I done to targeted by… well I don't know who but still my point still stands.' As myself, Connor and Jess reach the front of the building I couldn't help but notice that John from our Latin group and the rest of my flat had all also been brought to the front of the building. 'Well if I wasn't sure that they were targeting me before I am now.'

"Well hello my young friend how nice to see you again, or do you even remember the last time? Well do you Mr. JD Wesson?" the older bloke hissed in my face as he grabbed me by the hair.

"I think I would remember meeting someone as ugly as you! So what the fuck do you want? Other than to be as Cliché as possible!" I snapped back I would have continued insulting him but a knee to the gut dissuaded me from doing so.

"Firstly that was not very nice, but I'll humour you, myself and some associates of mine are building a new project, one that we believe we need you for so we are here to collect you and a small insurance policy, I'm sure you will remember this field trip." After he finished his speech he gave a nod and it all went black.

THE BEGINNING...


	2. Bad day for a hangover

**I don't own fire emblem or any other works that I reference, I only own my OCs with input from you and themselves, take from that what you will.**

"…" Spoken words

'…' thoughts mainly mine

(…) Song choice for section

**Place names/Chapter title**

.

**Chapter One**

(The world needs a hero: Megadeth)

Ouch, Ouch, fucking ouch. My head, today isn't a good day for a hangover. As I slowly open my eyes to check what that old fucker has planned I see probably the last group of people I expected to see, of a group of four people: one a muscular blue haired man with a tattoo on his right shoulder and a silver guard on the left; a short blond haired girl with her hair in pigtails wearing a medieval style dress; a Knight in blue armour with brown hair; and a women with long brown hair in a ponytail a pretty face and wearing a dark purple robe.

"First we find this women asleep in a field, now this man tell me something women do you recognise him?" I'm sure that you can guess who this is… its Freddy just for clarities sake.

"Would you please keep it down my head is killing me here." 'Ok this is either the most fucked up dream I have ever had and I will be woken up by the fire alarm again or this was that psycho's project… I hope it's the first choice.'

"How dare you speak to milord in such a manner, name you self at once stranger." Freddy nearly roared at me before brandishing his silver spear to me.

As calmly as possible given the situation I reply "Isn't it polite to introduce yourself before asking another their name? Or is it that you think yourself above such things?" Look I'm a smarmy git I'll admit that but if you were in my position would you really have done any different.

"He does have a good point Fredrick, Hello I'm Lissa, and what I your name mister?" damn in one move I'm backed into a corner

"Jonathan D Wesson, and what may I ask are the names of your other two companions, Freddy here excluded of course?" ok she made a point to be polite so may as well reciprocate whilst I have a spear to my throat.

Before Freddy could reply "I am Chrom and I am afraid the women behind me is an amnesiac so she can't remember her name, might I ask what you are doing out here asleep in a field?"

"Tell Freddy here to move the lance and I will… Chrom." Hey I need a little wriggle room here.

"Fredrick if you wouldn't mind?" Fredrick shrugged and moved the lance far enough back so that I could stand up but little else.

"Much obliged." Getting up I pat the dirt off and check to make sure that I am still whole: my clothes are much hardier looking but little had changed other than my trainers had turned into boots and my leather and hoodie seemed to just be one coat now; oh yes and the other thing that is worth mentioning is that there is a slowly bleeding wound on the back of my head, so it wasn't a hangover. "Err… Lissa, right? would I be right in guessing that you are a cleric? Cause if you are can you heal the wound on the back of my head whilst I talk?"

They all look at me a bit shocked at this before Lissa runs behind me and says "Right away but this may hurt a bit… why have you got ears on the top of your head Jonathan?"

"Firstly call me Jono, and second what are you talking about… YOWCH" just before I could say her name she gave one of my ears a tug, 'Wait a Fucking minute I should only have ears on the side of my head, Brain I need a damage report NOW!' 'I have no Idea what the fuck is going on!"

As I reach up to check what she meant I brushed the side of my head to find that I Don't have ears on the sides of my head 'well that will make it hard for you to wear your glasses' 'shut up Brain only answer when called for' as I go up further I reach my hair that felt more like fur, 'oh good let me be wrong', as I reached the top of my head I felt two very much canine ears on the top of my head.

'It would appear that I am a wolf Laguz then could be worse' "we don't see those of your species here very often what is a wolf-kin like you doing here we thought your kind had gone the way of the Taguel." Before I could reply a scream split the air, now I'm no hero but this seems more important.

"This can wait shepherds onwards, Jono follow but stay out of that battle line!" Chrom ordered, and who am I to argue.

**South Town**

Fire, an awful lot of fire, with villagers swarming out of the village and is that Connor.

(Iron Maiden: Blood brothers)

"Connor, where the fuck have been? Late as always!" a Thought then hit me "Where are the others, Jess especially she isn't the fighting kind!" I know this a battle field but these are important questions to me.

"We can talk later, but Jess is fine. She's helping some villagers out of here. Anything else can wait until the bandits are routed." 'These fuckers don't rout they either live or die.'

"Fine what weapons do you have?" Connor checked and found he had an Iron Bow and a Bronze Spear, 'add a staff and he would be the bride class', "there shouldn't be any classes with that configuration? Guess we are new classes then!" upon checking my own equipment I found an Iron sword and a large Black Gem, 'guessing this is my beast stone'.

"Jono where the hell are we?" Connor asked before drawing his bow to fire on an approaching Bandit. Hope he can actually use that thing.

"You remember that video game I was playing yesterday we seem to be in that or something akin to it…" Well he seems to be passably useful with the Bow so time to see if I can still handle a blade.

As I charge at a bandit a myrmidon charges me from the side landing a clipping cut to my forearm, "son of a bitch" I scream before nutting him and stabbing him through the belly. "Not the cleanest of kills but it'll do." 'I must have a fucking dark sense of humour' after looking at the dead body I then turned my attention to the bandit I had originally been charging at and gave a smile "Now where were we?" 'I think I will give the stone a try' I gave the stone a squeeze an a feral feeling coursed through me before a charged at the bandit.

'I'm a wolf now aren't I?' Just as that thought went through my head I pounced at the bandit and bit through his throat. When I Form shifted back a few seconds later I promptly throw up 'that was fucking disgusting! How do the cannibals do it?' "Remind me not to do that again Connor, maybe I can hold a dagger in my mouth and fight that way… Connor you still with me mate?"

"Could you so that back at Uni? Seriously what the fuck is going on!" 'Well he had just seen one of his best mate's turned into a wolf and rip a man's throat out of course he is freaking out'

"Connor calm down, the villagers have evacuated so let's pull back regroup with the rest and form a plan, if it helps think of this as a small scale total war and act as you would then." As we started hanging out together we found out that we had both played all of the modern total war games and were quite good at it.

"Fine a larger force would make it easier for us to live through this. What units have we got just so we know?"

"Well if you take Jess into account, 2 Healers, 2 Ranged Fighters, 2 Melee and 1 Elite Cavalry, problem is that one of the ranged and one of the melee are leaders so keep them alive then there's the fact that the healers can't fight back so I would say group them with either us or the leaders as a duality type approach." Whilst we were strategising Chrom's team and Jess had regrouped by the village entrance with the villagers behind them.

"Salvē, Jono I take it that this is Connor who Jess has told us about? Also why is your mouth covered in blood? And your arm for that matter?" 'Can't he just ask one question at a time, and I really need to clean my teeth otherwise I won't get the taste of bandit out of my mouth.'


	3. The Deal

**I don't own fire emblem or any other works that I reference, I only own my OCs with input from you and themselves, take from that what you will.**

"…" Spoken words

'…' thoughts mainly mine/quiet convos

(…) Song choice for section

**Place names/Chapter title**

.

**Chapter 2**

"Chrom you really need to ask one question at a time, and is this really the time for this? We have to rout the enemy before they can completely destroy the village!" at this Robin 'Please don't call her that before we decide on her name, wait a minute how the hell did that work anyway?' looked at me a little strangely.

"You raise a good point, so what plan do you have?" 'Eh is he asking me?'

"I am no master tactician, I am the blade not the hand that guilds it. Any way miss… I'll call you Robin what are your thoughts on the situation?" 'Jono why are you asking an amnesiac for a strategy this is your sort of battle field?' 'Let's call it a hunch Connor, just a hunch.'

"Well, we could have you and Chrom form a front guard with myself and Connor guarding Jess and Lissa so they could heal you and Chrom whilst Fredrick defends the villagers from any stranglers or for him to guard the flank against any enemy that may slip through. Also thank you for the name Robin I quite like it." She finishes with a blush. 'I thought she only blushed in the Chrom support convos and the marriage scenes.'

"I think that could work but have the healers concentrate on Chrom as well as Fredrick using as a rear guard to protect both you, the ranged fighters, and the healers. But other than that you would make a great Tactician." 'Ok now they will think that you are a tactician again.'

"Yeah let's go with that then, but why not use Fredrick to route the enemy quickly if he is such a powerhouse?" 'She is starting to sound like a tactician now we are making progress.'

"We can save that conversation for later they seem to have noticed us." As we had already taken out the forces in the main square area the bandits had fallen back to the bridge. "Hmm their smarter than I gave them credit for… do we have any shields?" as I turn from Robin to ask from this an arrow lands just by where I was.

"No, but why would we need them?" another arrow lands by Chrom's feet this time. 'Why am I surrounded by Idiots?' was all I could think as I face-palmed.

"Ok then new plan Freddy guard Chrom and the healers from arrows, ranged counter battery fire, whilst I charge them as a shock unit. Now let's get a move on!" once I finish giving the orders I form-shift and start charging the archers on the bridge.

"You heard him move! Fredrick with me, Connor Robin take out the archers, Jess and Lissa stay behind us and heal when needed! We will save this village!" Chrom ordered 'Oh so if I say anything you ignore it but if he says it you jump into action.'

The archers on the bridge turned their attention to me as I started to charge for them. 'Hurry the hell up it takes a lot of effort to dodge these fuckers!' By the time I reached half way to them Robin and Connor had started to return fire on the archers they had even managed to kill one of them the down side being that two of the archers had turned their attention to them.

"Get a move on Jono we need to engage them in Melee!" 'No shit Connor' once within biting range I jumped and used my sword once I form-shifted back into a Human. There are only 3 archers left Connor and Robin are better than I thought "don't worry gentlemen this shouldn't take long" with a small bow I grip the handle of the sword and draw it upward diagonally slicing into the stomach of one of the archers and the back of another as he starts to run, after which with a flick of the wrist I dispatch the third who was backing away in surrender.

"Jonathan!" as I turn to see who shouted, Fredrick grabs me by the collar before bellowing at me "He was Surrendering, we could have captured him, Interrogated him! Find out what is happening in the bandit communities and if they were hired to do this!"

"He was happy enough to try to kill me as I made my way here, call it survival of the fittest! Any way there are more enemies at the end of the bridge! So either get on with the fighting or stay back to protect the healers if you don't like blood." As I finish I slap his hand away. 'Was he this much of a prick in the game? Or do I just piss him off?'

"Jono Robin you both seem to be able to tell how the enemy will act nearly as soon as they do, how do you do it cause I'm impressed." 'Oh for goodness sake please tell me this isn't on easy mode.'

"Well Chrom I will be happy to tell you after we clear the field of these enemies, and I'm sure Robin would wish the same." 'Damn she's blushing again, no way am I going to be testing that game mechanic… at least not yet.' "There are only three axe men left so I and Connor should be enough to handle it, which might help Freddy to trust us as well."

"…Fine but we will help if I feel you are being overwhelmed!" Chrom replied sheepishly. 'He must really have wanted to join in the fun, or he just wanted to impress Robin.'

"Would it be alright if I helped you out? I think that it would help for me to get some more battle experience and once this is over you can teach me what you know about strategy and tactics, if it's not too much trouble?" Robin pitched in whilst having an expression that could only be referred to as puppy dog eyes, 'Don't fall for it, don't fall for it, don't fall for…'

'I can't believe you fell for it!' 'Shut it Brain' "So what is the plan then? Or did you want me to take a turn?"

"Robin, it will more or less be the same as before; except this time you take the left axe man, Connor you take the right-hand one, and I'll take the big fella in the middle. I don't think I need to add that you two engage them at range don't let them get too close I don't want Chrom pulling a white knight act!" 'If this doesn't work I will never live it down.' "You both started firing your respective projectiles as I start running, ok!" they both nod to confirm.

(Be quick or be dead: Iron Maiden)

I draw my sword, "you two ready?" another nod and I start running straight for the middle axe man, Gareth or Garrick or well something like that. As I reach half way to them Robins target goes down 'one point to Robin, Connor won't be happy about that…'

Just before I reach… "I am Garrick come on than little man let's see what you can do" 'oh so he was called Garrick!' anyway I see why Connor was having so much trouble his axe man had a shield.

"Give us a second would you just have to help a friend." Before he can reply I dart over to the right hand axe man and stab him through his shield arm causing him to drop it in pain. "Now you will have my undivided attention, so I will give you the ultimate choice…" 'Don't say it!' 'I'm saying it' "Surrender or die?"

"You whelp you think you can beat me that's a laugh, Gwahahaha." '2/5 on that evil laugh to much belly' with a sigh I ready my sword and lunge forward only to have the sword blocked by Garrick's axe 'He may be worth my time' not bothering to get in a test of strength I disengage and send a slow horizontal slash his way which he thankfully dodged.

"Gotcha now, Time to end this!" I pivoted my foot causing me to turn my back to be a hairs breadth from his chest then reverse stabbed him in the chest, he was dead before he even knew what I was doing. "As promised a clear field!" 'Must ask them how they have those cross field chats, shouting will just make my voice go hoarse.'

(Music end)

This is when things start to get a bit odd 'sort of a relative turn in our situation isn't it', near enough word for word, the convocation at the end of the prologue occurs except at the end when Chrom turns to my group and ask the obvious question "could I ask you to join the Shepherds? We could use people with your skills."

"Ok, though on two conditions: Firstly I will only help with strategies if asked not make them and secondly we got separated from some of our friends if we find them will you let them join as well, if they're not useful on the battle field I'm sure you'll find some use for them." I could see Freddy turning red with anger as well as having a smile slowly growing as well 'were boned now'

"Your Highness, I must object if you let new recruits set their own terms where will it end? Also I don't trust these people I mean one of them isn't even human!" now that pisses me off

"Fredrick if you say that now I will prove you right, by turning you into a throw rug and your horse into a Burger!" Fredrick raised an eyebrow at this and his smile only grew.

"Fredrick that was uncalled for! Jono I must apologize for his, I realise that Fredrick is, probably, only looking out for, what you believe is, the best interest of the realm but you have already proven yourselves!" He gave fredrick an very pointed look "I would be happy to accept your terms. We are headed back to Ylisstol so we should all travel together."

"That's alright but a quick question, do we have enough tents?"

Authors Notes

Here is chapter 2 the rest won't be until next week at the earliest as I have exams, thank you to pichufan101 for choosing my ramblings as one of their favourites, it makes it worth posting them.

And I am also amazed by the number of views I received by this point thanks for reading see you again soon. JDS


	4. Lupa and the Man in the mask?

I don't own fire emblem or any other works that I reference, I only own my OCs with input from you and themselves, take from that what you will.

"…" Spoken words

'…' thoughts mainly mine/quiet convos

(…) Song choice for section

Place names/Chapter title

*...* some actions... will be few and far between.

.

**Chapter 3: Lupa and the man, with the mask?**

Well I have found major difference between the game and this "reality", I still haven't decided if this is real or that old pricks plan yet, is the travel times a seconds worth of travel in the game takes hours and hours. 'Just change into a wolf that way you can give your feet a rest.' 'No Brain that would be giving up and we both know I am too much of a stubborn bastard for that.' The travel time did have two advantages: First I got to explain where we might possibly be to Connor and Jess, of which Connor looked amused and Jess horrified; secondly I had come up with a convincing cover story for our group that I was an Archaeologist documenting the history of the area whilst traveling with a group of Mercenaries who were at the same time protecting Jess for obvious reasons.

As we reach a clear area on the path just before the forest the pre-chapter conversation occurred between the Shepherds and Robin, well I guess that we are all Shepherds now…, however near the end of the discussion Chrom calls out to us an says "as there are so many of us we will have to share tents: Robin, Jess and Lissa in one; Connor and Jono in another; finally myself and Fredrick in the last." The conversation continued as before then at the end I was invited to help with food gathering whilst Connor remained behind to help set up camp.

I have to say that being part wolf makes hunting much easier in the time it took Freddy to get his bear I caught 3 rabbits and a young deer, 'that was a sod to drag back.' 'At least your portion doesn't way as much.', so that should stop Lissa from complaining about the food. I have to say I am incredibly surprised by the amount of spices and herbs that Freddy carries around. After the food was cooked and prepared I must say I was surprised by the reception the food received: Connor loved the venison and bear but not the rabbit; Jess barely picked at anything; Freddy had a whole rabbit to himself and little else; Chrom ate whatever he could get his mitts on; Robin was much the same but in smaller portions; Oh you're wondering about me I kept a few choice morsels for myself till Robin sniffed it out and demanded I share it out, there goes my blue berries and pigeons… 'I was looking forward to them.'

When I came to turn in for the night, I stayed awake as I knew what was to come. I have to say what did happen first was not entirely expected, a Wolf came to the edge of the camp and smelled the air before staring at me and sidling up to me, "So who are you then little one, And what are you doing out here? I get it you're hungry." Taking out some bear jerky that Freddy had made earlier and offer it to the wolf. "Thank you, for the food." 'I wasn't the only one who heard that, right Brain?' '…Yes I heard it too, but first check if Lissa is playing a prank on you!'

"Lissa was that you" I say as I turn my head round to see where she is hiding, and find no body 'Brain any suggestions?' 'The brain you are trying to contact has suffered an error please try again later.'

"Thank you, who's Lissa? I'm Lupa, who are you?" 'Ok it is the wolf'

"I'm Jono, are you a Laguz as well?" 'Please say yes otherwise this will get complicated and confusing I really don't want to be able to understand what dog/wolf mean when they bark.'

"Yeah of course, but why are you not form-shifted have the humans stopped hunting us?"

"Yes and I'm friends with a few of them so call them Beorc please. Also can you form-shift to human this is getting awkward." 'Brain has rebooted successfully after the information has been confirmed and can now begin normal operations.' 'Shut up!'

"…Fine but could you leave your jacket and face the other way, I haven't shifted back in a long time." "Fine but don't rip it, these are the only cloths I have." As I turn around I can hear the unmistakable sound of someone shifting into a human, a whole lot of creaking 'Well we do turn from a wolf into a human'. "You can turn around now…" I did as I was asked… "Why are you staring?" I must say I knew Lupa meant she wolf but…

(Love walked in: Thunder)

In front of me was by far and away the most beautiful woman I had seen in my life, she had legs that seemed to go on forever, a frame that was neither too skinny or too fat 'that's called lithe and your drooling', her skin looked as smooth as silk and her hair looked like moonlight 'breath, breath man or we both die.' Her eyes were like two deep pools. Add in that she was wearing just my jacket that just about covered all the parts that would bump up the age rating and I must say I was hers if or when she asked. "Wow, the word beautiful wouldn't do you justice…" 'Brain I think I'm in love.' 'We could tell! But at least your breathing again we will work from there.'

(Music end)

"Who is that with you, Jono?" 'Oh shit Robin not now, this would be impossible to explain.' "Jono… Um… Am I interrupting something?" I swear you could see steam pouring out her ears as she tried to understand what was going on. Well I was there with a half-naked woman with dog ears and a tail, wearing only my jacket that I never seemed to take off since she met me. 'We are so screwed'

"Umm… Robin remain calm I can explain but first I think it would be best to get Lupa some clothes, right?"

"I don't want any! This will do fine anyway who is the Hu…" I shot her a warning look "Beorc women any way you're a Laguz for goodness sake!" 'She just had to kick the hornets' nest didn't she?' I sigh and put my head in my hands "Cough" 'this can't be good' *Slap*

I was right, I didn't even deserve that slap I just met her I am a gentleman "You are a pig!" 'And there's the salt for the wound' "I didn't do anything or say anything, I only just met her for god's sake! So what the Hell was the slap for?!" 'Jono this is brain you are on your own!'

"What do you mean you only just met her she is strip naked wearing only your jacket and you only just met her what the hell sort of excuse is that!"

"It's the truth she is a Laguz like me so she must not have had any clothes before she form-shifted that is why she's naked, and it was getting awkward talking to her as a wolf so I asked her to shift to a Human form so we could talk how the hell was I meant to know she was naked!"

This is going on for a while, and Lupa is just standing there pouting not helping.

"Look she needs some cloths help me find some or I'm going to have to fine some myself!" with this I stormed back towards the camp.

"I'm not finished telling you off yet, you rogue, you beast, you cad!" ok I probably deserve that but I have had enough!

"What the hell is the matter with you I am trying to help a women who is in distress, well has a serious wardrobe problem, but the point still stands I am helping her if that is a problem for you then you are the one with said problem not me!" I end near enough growling at her, which caused Lupa to jump a little.

Finally Robin relents "Fine a have a spare cape and trousers that she can borrow until we reach the capital is that clear, and I'm sorry for slapping you." 'Well she turned this on you quick didn't she' 'Shut up Brain!'

"Thanks and I'm sorry for causing the misunderstanding and for well shouting/growling at you… can we just put this all behind us?" I plead.

"Fine, Lupa was it?" Lupa nodded causing a bit of bouncing and me to get glared at, 'we were nearly back to normal', "Follow me in here, you can't walk round dressed like that you never know what a certain wolf might do!" I scratch the back of my head 'Don't try to deny it we both know you thought about it!'

"Well this has just got interesting… I guess I will find the guys and make sure they're ready to move…" wait if it's been this long then the battle will start soon keep an eye on the sky.

"Jonathan have you seen Milord? He and Lady Lissa seem to be missing." Freddy asked after probably hearing the entire conversation 'What did I say?'

Just as I was about to reply the earthquake struck "Go to the girls tent I'll get Connor we have to find Chrom and Lissa!" Now I have never been in an area when an earthquake struck but was it meant to be this quick? Just as quickly as the earthquake began it ended. "Is everyone ready we have to find them they might be injured!" as I turn to check on everyone I spot a risen, 'note to self don't call it that till after Chrom does!' lumbering into camp. Just as I start running for it someone jumps out from behind a tree and beheads it, 'I guess that is Lucina amendment to previous note that includes her.'

"Are you part of the Shepherds? Because I don't recognise you… wait are you Jono?" 'Here I thought I wasn't impacting history'

*Sigh* "Yes and you are?" with this Lucina did a double take well she didn't expect to act that way to the person that just saved me, well objectively if someone you didn't know referred to you by a nickname you would be a bit…frosty.

"I am called Marth and that is all you need to know, other than that Chrom and Lissa are in this direction and I would hurry they need assistance."

"Thanks, don't suppose you want to earn the name?" I say with sneer before turning around and heading for the rest of the camp. "I guess not then, some hero you make eh girly?" 'If she's not going to help, I will just fuck with her head a bit.' 'You're a bit sadistic you know that!' 'Thats half the fun!'


	5. A real live dead one!

I don't own fire emblem or any other works that I reference, I only own my OCs with input from you and themselves, take from that what you will.

"…" Spoken words

'…' thoughts mainly mine/quiet convos

(…) Song choice for section

**Place names/Chapter title**

***…* **Actions well some of them.

Author Note: I will be losing half of the OCs mentioned at the start as their creators/selves no longer wish to be a part of lone wolf, I have agreed to get rid of them but that they will be in for one chapter each just so I can get rid of them without losing continuity and they have agreed, so let's butcher some pricks. Enjoy and I will probably update every Sunday after this week… I hope!

.

**Chapter 4: A real live dead one!**

"Everyone there to the north get the lead out, they are getting attacked by some group!" I probably could have worded that better but it had the desired effect. Within a minute everyone including Lupa was prepared to go she was now in well a thief's garb but using a bow rather than a sword, we have way to many ranged fighters.

"Let's go and be quick: Myself, Freddy and Lupa will go ahead, when you reach the field Robin is in charge till we meet up with Chrom. Oh and one last thing, we will all come back alive or I'll kill you myself!" I know it was paradoxical but it seemed to work with a few whoops and a howl we started to run in the direction of where Marth told me Chrom was.

"You think you can keep up with me in human form then Jonathan? Just form-shift so we can move faster like your new playmate has!" 'I really hate you Freddy, even in the game you were third rate at best!' but I decide to play this off differently, I form-shift and easily with Lupa similarly so outstrip Freddy to reach Chrom and Lissa respectively before form shifting back.

"Don't worry Lissa she's a friend of mine!" 'That will piss Robin of and you know it!' '…But her embarrassed face is quite cute… anyway what's the harm of calming Lissa down?' "Lupa when Freddy finally gets his arse here your up-front here with me, then we hold out till the rest catch up!" This will be a battle of attrition at best until they get here.

"Are you sure your new friend can be trusted Jono? I will hold you responsible if anything happened to my sister!" *eye roll*

"I trust her more than I trust the friends I hope to find down the road if that's what you're asking, but she is trustworthy by my scale which is more accurate than yours."

Two Risen Myrmidons spot us and charge, 'Fuck these things stink!' As we engage their blades with our own we get a closer look at them, "Chrom I don't think these guys are bandits or soldiers for that matter, to rotten so they may be politicians or their already dead!" boy am I glad I seem to be OP for this map as I push the enemies blade of mine I kick his legs out from under him and yell "Four!" an upward swing and my Risen's head hits Chrom's own with no body following.

(Dance of Death: Iron Maiden)

"That was a bit ostentatious don't you think?"

With a smile that covered half of my face I laughed and said "But it's more fun that way." Chrom replied with a look that said really now? "Fine I'll behave… for a bit. I must say though these guys have good manners only attacking when we finish talking, as thanks I will make this quick!"

A Risen Archer hiding behind two Fighters, 'now this is a bit more difficult!' I crack a smile 'Oh this will be more Fun' I start charging them with Chrom following quickly behind me we both engage the axe men Before an Arrow hits mine in between the eyes "I'm here to help, and don't worry Chrom Fredrick is with Lissa so she's fine. Time to show me what you can do Jono." She finishes with a sneer.

'I smell a challenge!' with a grin I decapitate the Fighter I was engaged with and with a spin vanquish the one hold Chrom up before giving a bow to Lupa and say "2-1" with a smile of my own.

'Now play nice Jono you like the girl!' as I start to run at the archer I blow a kiss at her and wink, 'You know what this reminds me of two dogs playing to sus each other out' Just as I thrust the sword through his gut an arrow hits him between the eyes. "We'll call that 3-2, sound fair?"

She makes a show of thinking about it and says "2-2 would be better cutie." *wink* well played I shrug and run to catch up with her.

By the time I catch up the rest of our group as well as Sully and Virion had made it to the northern fort on the field and regrouped with our own. "Who are the people with the funky ears and tails? They with us or are they with them?" 'Well hello to you too, Sully glad to see you haven't changed from the game.'

"They can be trusted, after how they have fought for the realm they have earned that much." 'Thanks Chrom much appreciated.'

"Well I just got here but I'm Sully and this foppish prig is called Virion, tell your lady friend to keep her wits when dealing with him."

"Trust me she can take care of herself but can we save the meet and greet till after we wipe these… for lack of a better word, things out."

I really can't be bothered to deal with Virion also I'm not letting him anywhere near Lupa. "Hello my dear beautiful women may I request your name?" 'Too late'

"I won't give my name to a Human like you, stay away or I will use you as a quiver." *Snicker*

"I tried to warn you she is probably equal to me in strength and personality, Hehahahaha!" I couldn't keep the laugh back anymore.

"What does he mean by that?" Robin said before turning to Connor.

"Well he has a very strong personality and a sadistic streak, I don't think I have seen him have as much fun as he has in combat." Connor replies as if it was nothing.

"Well Ladies, Gentleman and Freddy, the fun awaits, so let's get a move on. I and Lupa will take the southern path; Sully, you Virion and Freddy take the northern forest and wipe out any of those bastards you find, Connor, you defend Jess and Lissa; and finally Chrom, you and Robin pincer round the northern trail. Get a move on!"

As I and Lupa moved down the southern path, and lose sight of the rest of the group I turn to her and say "What should the prize be for the higher score?"

She stops thinks and runs forward past me and shouts back "We can discuss that when we find out who wins!" 'She is perfect for you'

By the time I catch up with her she has an arrow notched and ready aiming at a short Risen wyvern rider with blond hair, 'Well at least we don't have to look for Leah'. "Sorry love, that's an old friend may I take this one and you get the point?" She looks at me quizzically but still nods.

"Hello there Leah, long time no see, must say it is too bad that we had to meet again under these circumstances but I'll make it quick." As she turned to face me and let out the wailing noise that risen do, I slashed through on of the wyverns wings before getting hit from the side by its tail. "So you want to do it the hard way then? Well that's going to make it hard to give you a decent funeral later!" getting back up I laugh and charge straight down the middle and half-shift so that I can get some high and jump onto the wyverns back try to slash Leah's head off but she blocks with her axe.

Fast approaching on the northern road were two… make that one risen myrmidon "3-3, Cutie!"

I rebound of Leah's axe and run at the remaining Myrmidon, as he slash at me I rocker slide under his slash and bifurcate him with a vertical slash as I turn to face my old friend. "4-3, Love but it will be a draw again soon!" the wyvern tries to swipe me with its tail only for me to land on its back only to slap Leah off with the flat of the sword, with Leah airborne I jump at her and slash her in to from just below the rib cage "Rest in peace…" as she disappears into the black smoke that accompanies a defeated risen I could have sworn I heard a 'Thank you'.

"4-4 love and I don't see any more of them, guess it's a draw!"

She looks at me a bit miffed and says "no you win 5-3, you beat her so it's your win you can claim your prize later." 'Is she blushing?'

"Jono, Lupa the field has been cleared so we will set up camp here and continue in the morning!" thank you Chrom for ruining the mood, "Is something wrong?"

Postscript:

Next issue will be bigger and I don't plan on letting it get that big again, I just couldn't get to a good stopping point till later than usual.

Thanks for reading, please leave me a reveiw telling me your ideas for the pairings so I can make a list that I might use.

See you soon JDS


	6. Ylisstol, the exalt and the Shepherds

I don't own fire emblem or any other works that I reference, I only own my OCs with input from you and themselves, take from that what you will.

"…" Spoken words

'…' thoughts mainly mine/quiet convos

(…) Song choice for section

**Place names/Chapter title**

***…* **Actions well some of them.

Authors Note: well that's one gone one more to go, both the girls changed their mind about being part of the project but hey everyone else is happy with the work so far! …Right? Anyway on with the show! Also I don't condone or accept racism in any shape or form, whether against people I know or even ones I will never meet, it is a cancer and must be treated as such.

.

**Chapter 5: Racism, Ylisstol, the Exalt and the Shepherds!**

"You really can't read the mood can you?" by the time we had gotten back to within sight of the rest group I think that Chrom finally got that he was interrupting a private moment.

"Look I'm sorry I really am, Robin just asked me to check on you." 'I should have known she is keeping tabs on me.' "Look its fine just next time just leave us to have our moment then but in. Also tell Robin to do her own dirty work." I reply as we get within earshot of the camp.

"Milord his strategy caused zero casualties but I still don't trust him or his woman, I must ask that you don't stay near them by yourself!" Chrom looks flabbergasted at this and I have had enough.

"Tell me something Freddy are you always such a fucking prick or is there something about myself and Lupa you especially hate! I can't help but notice you have said nothing about Jess or Connor or even Robin for that matter! Oh I get it, its cause you are a human isn't it? If that is the case I will be happy to leave right now!" 'Jono calm down! You don't need to bother with this prick!'

"Then leave we have no need for someone who losses their wits to such an easy ploy, beast!" That was the last straw. I sweep kicked the back of his legs and draw my sword to point its tip at his throat.

"Pathetic, have you always been this weak or am I catching you on a bad day?" I said with a look of disgust on my face as I scratch his chin with the sword, I smile, sheath my sword and head deeper into the camp.

As I reach a fire I sit down and see Connor running to in my direction waving, I raise a hand to show I saw him. "You're in a bad mood what happened get in a fight with Lupa?"

I could only give a mirthful laugh to that "I just nearly killed Fredrick the fucking tosser" 'I really go very English when I'm pissed' "He near enough said that as I and Lupa are Laguz that we were not needed here, then called us beasts!" I just look at the fire as Connor gave my shoulder a squeeze to show his on my side and walked off to the tent we had to share.

"I heard what you did Jono, it was incredibly stupid! At best he was testing you at worst choosing what to say when we reach Ylisstol! How do you think that report will go now!" until this lecture I hadn't even noticed that Robin was there.

"Firstly I could care less if the prick makes it so that I can't stay here I will go north they value good fighters there, seems less so here either that or the high ranking knights are chosen by birth not skill or brains! Also don't you dare pretend to know how the whole event went down; Not to forget don't send Chrom to spy for you, if you have a problem with me tell me here and now!" I have had enough I have gone from having a solid grasp on who I was to being someone completely foreign in the space of 2 days, I was at breaking point.

Robin just stood there in shock, she then did the one thing I hadn't expected she ran off crying. 'This is going to bite me in the ass later…' I decided not to go to the tent so found a leafy tree nearby and rested in a sturdy branch about half way up.

The next morning.

"Jono wake up were leaving soon!" 'Ugh that has got to be one of the most uncomfortable night sleeps I have ever had.' 'What about that night in Tunis?' 'Good point brain… for once.'

"Alright headed down now!"

**Path to Ylisstol**

As we started the trudge north to Ylisstol I noticed that neither Chrom or Lissa were talking to myself or Lupa 'Looks like the die is cast' as I made my way to Lupa to explain the plan I had exclaimed at Robin the night before a hand tap me on the shoulder. As I turned round I saw Chrom "Alright Jono, I know you were pissed, at near enough everyone, last night but what did you say to Robin she isn't talking to anyone?" I sigh which only seems to make Chrom even angrier "Do you even care she was crying all of last night? Now tell me what in Naga's name did you say to her!" I look at him with my most pissed look.

"I merely responded to what she shouted at me first, and then I told her to not use you to spy for her!"

"What did she say to you then!?" Chrom was getting even more insistent and by now the rest of our convoy had come to a stop, and an oddity occurred behind me stood Connor, Jess and Lupa whilst behind Chrom was the rest of the group.

I sigh "She was chastising me over the actions that occurred between myself and Fredrick and I may have said that if I and Lupa weren't wanted here we would go north… that and what I told you earlier is the extent of the argument." This was getting embarrassing.

"Fine just, apologise to her about making it seem as if she was the reason you were leaving, and that will be the last we say about it alright." I sigh again this time in defeat.

"Alright but if I still feel a certain tin-can is persecuting myself and Lupa, I will leave no matter who tries to convince me otherwise…" I growl this last part threateningly into Chrom's ear "Oh yeah where can I find her?"

"In the wagon."

As I head towards it Lupa runs over and says "make sure you don't leave without your friends as well ok and me of course." She gives me a peck on the cheek and runs back over to Connor and Jess, I couldn't help but smile.

**The wagon **

"Hey Robin are you in there I need to talk to you, if your asleep snore loudly!" there was silence for about a minute then her head popped out for a second spotted me and disappeared again. "Now that wasn't very nice! I am here to offer an apology, if you don't want to hear it I will be on my way!"

"What is it?!" 'I would say that is progress.' "I wanted to say that if I did leave it would be Fredrick the tosser's fault not yours, and that I'm sorry if it sounded otherwise!"

Robins head popped out of the wagon cover again all she said was "You're a jerk but fine." And then disappeared again. I sigh and start trudging back to the rest of the group

**Ylisstol**

Five hours, it took five fucking hours to get here. Well I have to say that the city did look both imposing and beautiful at the same time, something quite difficult for any building to pull off let alone a whole city. As we proceeded down what I can only guess was the high road, it was a long wide street that seemed to go from the gate to the centre of the City, and we saw a parade proceeding near enough parallel with us. "Who is that in the middle of the parade?" Queue the cut scene before we reach the palace, I must admit I sort of went on autopilot until we reached the castle. As we were ushered to the Audience Chamber I couldn't help but notice a few sideways stares at both myself and Lupa, 'Oh looks like this is a cultural thing not just Fredrick being a prick, that's just great!'.

Once inside everyone bowed on one knee except for me, Connor and Lupa, that was until in realised what was happening grabbing Lupa by the hand and Connor by the shoulder and pulled them down to one knee, 'Just kneel for now then I'm sure we can leave soon enough.' I hiss at them both as they seemed to want to stand again.

After about a minute of the usual scene we are all asked to stand, Chrom then begins when he reaches myself though Phila steps forward and blocks me from getting to close "I would offer to kiss your hand but it seems I won't be permitted that honour, so I can only say thank you for having me within your realm but I won't be staying long." Emmeryn looked confused more by the latter part of the statement than the first.

"May I ask why you seem to care for the people of Ylisse so why do you wish to leave?" I could only laugh 'Was she really this naïve?'

"I am leaving because though I care for the people of your realm, they could care less for us! They stare at us as if we were freaks or in the case of your knights view us with abject hostility! If those are the choices I choose to go north rather than stay here for an ungrateful lot."

"Jono, watch it you know the old proverb of insulting a king in his castle?" Connor hissed in my ear.

"I have said my piece, take the information how you will." I then turn my back and out of the corner of my eye I see Lupa give a short bow and follow after me. At the entrance to the palace Lissa was waiting for my group that were the last to be seen.

"I see you caused another scene you just can't keep your mouth shut can you?" This really does remind me of my dogs barking at me to move faster on a walk.

"I was only initially thanking here for allowing us into her realm and that we didn't plan on staying long, it sort of went downhill from there…" I respond sheepishly, Lissa only sighed.

"Follow me I will show you to the Shepherds Training area and headquarters, just try not to cause another scene alright?" I nod and the scratch the back of my head.

**Shepherds Head Quarters**

Here I was expecting the same greeting message as Robin got I couldn't be more wrong.

As soon as we entered Maribelle charged passed me and grabbed Lissa for something near a bear hug. I'll leave that for now, walking further in I see: Vaike talking to Sully; Jess talking to Sumia with Virion trying to interject with compliments to the both of them; Fredrick was talking to himself or Kellam I can't say for sure; finally Robin is standing in the corner talking to Miriel. Once Lissa had untangled herself from Maribelle, 'I swear she is at least bisexual', she proceeded to introduce us. "Hello all, these are the three remaining, well two maybe one of them is undecided, Shepherd recruits: The new archer is Connor, and unlike Virion has a decent personality; Lupa, who is a Laguz and is a dab hand with a bow and can hold her own at close range; This is Jono…" a veritable chill could be felt in the room from the mention of my name, "As you have probably heard he is the one that managed to defeat Fredrick and was the one who gave the strategic orders on the way here, but seems to have serious people skill problems!"

"Well to set two things straight right now, firstly Freddy there picked the fight I just ended; with the second main problem I already apologised to Robin. If there's anything I missed be sure to remind me." I end this with a laugh as if I meant it as a joke. They didn't take it that way they all even Connor nodded with a serious expression, 'I will get you back for this Connor just you wait.'

"So this is the reprobate that thinks an apology is all it takes to rectify making a women cry" 'and Maribelle makes her presence known' "So then reprobate what do you have to say for yourself?" she said before prodding me with her parasol. *Sigh* 'time for a little English charm… oh this will go well…"

"I believe it's polite to introduce yourself before making demands of others, as I do still prize myself on at least acting like a gentleman… most of the time. Also making her cry was never my intention I said something that could have been easily misunderstood to whit I have apologised for so there is little more I can do." They all look at me shocked, I must say Virion and Maribelle the most. "What just because I am Laguz I can't speak the language of the nobility" I end this with a much heartier laugh.

"Fine, you're not a reprobate but you're still a knave of the highest order. Anyway who has ever heard of Laguz using weapons before?" she trudges of muttering something about a wolf in sheep's clothing.

"Must say Jono that is probably best you have handled an insult since we got here." Thanks Connor just thanks.


	7. Introductions and the Road to the North

I don't own fire emblem or any other works that I reference, I only own my OCs with input from you and themselves, take from that what you will.

"…" Spoken words

'…' thoughts mainly mine/quiet convos

(…) Song choice for section

**Place names/Chapter title**

***…* **Actions well some of them.

Authors note: I hate writing for Miriel! It just proves how small my vocabulary is!

.

**Chapter 6: Introduction and the road to the North!**

"I'm surprised you can handle Maribelle so well, she either burns too quickly or warms up to you slowly. You seem to have gone for the middle ground acting posh and smiling, without being like Virion and hitting on her!"

"I can't help but compliment one so beautiful!"

"That excuse might work when it was only the truly beautiful women but I know for a fact you hit on anything with a skirt. Hell you would probably hit on a bloke if he looked feminine enough!" 'I still remember the Virion and Libra support links they were hilarious' Virion sulks off to talk to Connor about bows or something.

"I'm Sumia, it's n-n-nice to meet you." She offer me her hand and I kiss it, "that's not what I meant! I meant to shake hands!" I redden immediately.

"Sorry I thought that was the custom in Ylisse… I'm sorry if I offended you" I conclude with a full bow from the waist, no need to make more enemies than necessary…

"It's ok you didn't know, and its best you found out before you did that to Sully otherwise you would be losing your teeth." She ended with a giggle.

"Salutations my moniker is Miriel, I am pleased to make your acquaintance, might I posit a question from you?" 'She means ask, trust me threw me for a loop for a few seconds too.' 'Thank you Brain… I owe you one.'

"That depends on the question: medical, biological, chemical or historical?" once again shocked faces except for Connor who was snickering a little. Time to finish him of I take my glasses out of my pocket and rest them on the end of my nose don't ask me how but they stayed in place, despite my ears being on the tap of my head not at the sides.

"How is it that two specimens of the species classified as Laguz would indicate the necessity for armaments despite the capacity to form-shift?"

"Every species evolve and as the technology of weapons advances to the point where the ranged weapon is dominant, I have found having more weapons in our arsenal would count as a boon." 'I think I just burned through my entire vocabulary…'

"I find that answer to be adequate, I thank you for your time." 'Thank whatever god you subscribe to for that!'

'Oh fuck from one extreme to another' "Hey there mate I'm called Vaike, but you can call me 'Teach' let me know if you need any help with anyting."

"Ok then Vaike what do you teach?"

"Oh I teach awesomeness!" *Face palm*

"I know you have met Sully previously but I am sure a proper introduction would be in order." Thanks for the save Lissa.

"Hey, I'm Sully, you seem to know how to handle yourself from what I could see out there on the field." She offered me her hand I shake it and could near enough hear my bones creak.

"Hey, I kind of need that hand" as I squeeze back with as much force as I can.

"Same to you and you don't want to play that game." She finishes with a laugh before releasing my hand, a gesture I reciprocate and check that my fingers still work.

"Is that everyone?" I ask Lissa

"Well there's Kellam but he doesn't seem to be here yet." I turn and place my hand on Kellam's shoulder.

"You mean this one?" I say and smirk, everyone's jaws drop even Kellam's, 'well he isn't used to people seeing him let alone before they even met.'

"You can see me? How?" 'Oh I think this will hurt his hopes a little…'

"I can't so much see, as I can hear and smell you. Sorry does this happen to you often that people can't see you?" I could literally hear him deflate.

"Don't worry it happens a lot but if you can sense me tell the others so they know I'm here." He then disappears again, 'Ok that is creepy as fuck.'

"Well, now that the introductions are over is there anyone who wants to train?" I turn from where Kellam had been standing to the rest of the group.

"I'm game and so is Vaike, he makes a good training dummy." I laugh and smile

"Two versus two then, Lupa you want in?" She nods and stands by Sully, "Not what I had in mind but if that's how you want to play it, also Lupa… no killing!"

She sighs and trudges into the training grounds

**Twenty minutes later**

There is just myself versus Sully left as I made a point of knocking Lupa out as gently as possible, 'You kissed her and she passed out' 'shut up brain they didn't need to know that!', "that trick you used on Lupa won't work on me!"

"Wasn't planning on trying, any way what happened to Vaike is he really weak enough to suffer a one hit knockout?"

"I kicked him in the balls and whacked him in the chest with the training blade, went down like a sack of spuds!" 'Oh that was evil!'

"So I need to make sure I guard my balls then? I'm sure you don't want this battle to end that quickly!" I smile and charge and half shift to jump over her only for Sully to overhead swing that I had to block mid-flight, "Not to plan but it'll do!" before gravity took its toll I flipped whilst holding her wrist so as to land behind her with the blade over her throat. "Checkmate, Do you yield?"

"Fine, I see why you beat Fredrick now!" I release her and walk over to Lupa to check on her.

"You ok there Love or do I have to kiss you again to wake you up?" I say as I poke her check.

"That would be nice but I prefer to be predator over prey." Her eyes snap open and she just on top of me pinning me to the ground.

"Trainings over Love, but I wouldn't mind continuing on a bed…" I say blushing slightly, 'Yeah that bluff didn't fool anyone.'

"Why? We are part wolf let loose your wild side." I sigh 'where has this women been all my life?'

"Not so fast there Love, I need to give you a ring before I get you pregnant, so let's wait till after then, alright?" She blushes and kisses me passionately only surfacing again for breath.

"You best not me joking with me, because remember Wolves, including Laguz variants, mate for life!" 'Oh hell, I meant it as a joke but sod it I love the girl why not!'

"We can find a ring together and then find out the customs for weddings here, or we can make our own…"

"Ok you two get a room, no mating, as you put it, in the training area. Anyway you two need to rest today as we will be leaving early tomorrow and guess what. We are headed north to Regna Ferox first thing in the morning so get to bed early. Your own beds mind!" What is it with the Shepherds and ruining the mood? I give Lupa a last kiss and a contented smile and she gets up off me, 'I am one lucky fucking bastard'

"Well I guess we will have to get the ring in Regna Ferox than my Love." I finish with a wink and walked back into the headquarters.

"I see you chose her then, rather than play with Robin's feelings you knave." One of the two worst people to hear me.

*sigh* "I never led Robin on in any way if she was infatuated with me, I gave her no reason to think the feelings were reciprocated. Also I don't appreciate comments otherwise from someone clearly infatuated with the princess." Ok that last comment is going to get me slapped.

"I can say I have no idea what you are talking about, in any cause don't toy with a women's feelings." And… she's wandering off, looks like I hit a nerve or the nail on the head.

"That was a bit cruel dude, any way I guess congratulations are in order, you have found some poor women crazy enough to marry you?"

I can't help but laugh, "Says you, I don't see you looking for a wife or a women at all for that matter. Still give it another three years or so and you may find someone as well!" I end it with a laugh and a joking smile. "On a more serious note. Do you know where my room is, and just as importantly Lupa's?"

**The next morning**

"Jono wake up we are leaving in twenty minutes." Ah the new morning chorus, of Connor waking me up…

"Ugh make it thirty, do they have showers in this place?" I slowly raise up from the bed whilst the cracking the aches out of my still sleepy body.

"No just tip a bucket of water over yourself and get a move on!"

"I'll make do as I am! …I hope Lupa doesn't mind." I grab my cloths and sword, time to get a move on.

**Shepherd Headquarters dining area**

I must say who ever cooked this was a decent cook. "Who was the cook?" I shouted into the kitchen

"Um… that would be me" 'HOLY MOTHER… oh it was just Kellam'

"You really need to wear a bell, this is quite a good meal."

"We need to hurry so finish what you're eating and meet us on the road to the north…" and he disappears again…

I eat as quickly as I could the gruel/soup in my bowl. "Time to earn my pay."

**Road to the north**

"Took you long enough Wolf-boy" 'oh please tell me that Sully won't be using that as my nickname'

"You know what they say about getting between a wolf and his meal right. Anyway how long does it take to get to Regna Ferox?"

"Two-three days depending on the slowest person… which will probably be Vaike or Kellam, so probably 4 or 5 is we run into trouble." This will be a long trip then.

"By the way where is Jess?"

"She said she wanted to be more useful, so she's staying behind to train with the soldiers. I hope they aren't too hard on her she is only a cleric after all."

"On a completely different note have you seen Lupa? Also do you know which tent she will be in on the trip?" I need something to look forward to on this trip.

"Don't know where she is but I know she is tenting with Robin so don't get any funny ideas."

"Probably the worst of all possible outcomes… this will be a long and very boring trip then." *Sigh*

"Could be worse you could be tenting with Chrom… oh wait you are sucks to be you!"

"Sully I really hate you right now you know that!"

Authors not: I am not sure I made Vaike stupid enough, and the miss spelling in his dialog was intentional!


	8. Interrogations and River battle

I don't own fire emblem or any other works that I reference, I only own my OCs with input from you and themselves, take from that what you will.

"…" Spoken words

'…' thoughts mainly mine/quiet convos

(…) Song choice for section

**Place names/Chapter title**

***…* **Actions well some of them.

Authors note: sorry about the relationship blip earlier asked a friend to put their favourite couple on and he saved… the pairings are still undecided so please review or PM me with your pairings, I am begging you here!

.

**Chapter 7: Interrogations and River battle!**

As we made camp on the first night I confirmed what Sully had told me 'Lupa is in a tent with Robin and I'm in a tent with Chrom, so neither of us can sneak out… this sucks!'

After setting up the tent I headed to the Mess tent. "Please let her be here." I see Lupa sitting with Robin, "Ah there you are." Before I could take another step get pulled back by the tail. "Yowch, who the fuck pulled my tail!"

"That would be me!" Chrom growled at me angrily, 'What Have I done now.'

"Why the hell did you pull my tail? That hurt like hell!" I glower at Chrom "I mean sure if I did something to deserve it fine but I've been good since I proposed to Lupa."

"That is exactly why I am keeping you two apart, whenever you two are in a room together you try to jump each other so, until we reach Regna Ferox you two will be kept apart. Just so you know I have informed Fredrick to incapacitate you if you try to sneak out to meet her somewhere, and sully has the same order with regards to Lupa." I could only slump to my knees, this is too cruel.

"So what you are saying is that as long as we stay in the Shepherds we can't be together?" I get that old evil glint back into my eyes.

"Wait, that is not what I'm saying, just wait until you get to Regna Ferox and get married then we will leave you alone to your own vices! Fredrick and Sully have the same orders if you try to Elope as well, so don't even try it!" I had been utterly outmanoeuvred and my only means of retreat had been cut off.

"Can we at least talk to each other, because this is just too cruel! I proposed we are engaged and you refuse to let us even talk to each other, how is that fair?"

"It's fair because of how your sudden engagement is affecting Robin, she seems to have had feelings for you. So until you two are married and she knows that there is no hope in hell of being together with you are separate. But you can talk over meals if we are there as chaperones."

"So basically you wanted to double date? Trust me here Robin is not the girl for you, look for someone that your people would be more willing to accept. But I will take the deal." As I start to head into the dinner tent Chrom garbs my tail again. "Anything else Boss?"

"No flirting over dinner!" my spirits drop again.

As we go get our food and sit down with the female half of the separation plan, Robin looked pissed. "Chrom, what about the plan to keep these two's libidos in check?" se gestures to both myself and Lupa in a dismissive manner.

"They can talk if they are chaperoned by us both and at most hold hands. Come on they are engaged give them that much." 'Thanks Chrom I now owe you one.'

"No talk only, give that Pig a yard and he'll take a mile I'm sure!" 'And I now hate Robin.'

"Don't say I didn't try to help you two, she has a real bee in her bonnet about this… I can't see why you didn't send her any signals did you?"

"No we have only argued and discussed strategy a little, that's it I made no moves at her at all. Can we change the topic before my talking privileges are revoked" 'This is only going to wound her pride worse.'

"Hell if I came on any stronger to you I would have had to stand in front of you naked! If you weren't interested in me you could have just said!"

"I thought my ignoring you would have counted!"

"Can we just eat, if you dictators will allow us that much." Lupa butted in whilst glaring at Chrom and Robins end of the table.

We ate in silence after that. Once we all had finished I was frog marched to the tent and Fredrick was stationed outside of it, I can only guess the same is true for Lupa and her selected sentinel 'at least she and Sully get along well so they can talk.' "Hey Freddy are there any cards here I'm bored!"

"No, if you're bored sleep!" how could I when the person guarding the door was someone, I am half sure, who would rejoice at my death.

"I mean I could help with the strategy that would at least give me something to do… Bored"

No reaction. "Bored!" again no reaction. "Freddy."

"What is it now?"

"Bored!" 'This is entertaining you why keep saying bored?' 'Because it's fun to annoy Freddy!'

"Look I will play one hand of cards with you, what games do you know how to play?" Success

"Blackjack, how about per hand we get one piece of information from one another lie free? Sound like a deal?" I offer him my hand.

"Fine, but one lie and I go back to guarding and we all sleep when Chrom gets back!" He shakes my hand.

I grin 'Please let today be my lucky day.'

After three straight wins with which I asked petty questions: like why did you become a knight; how he became the second in command of the Shepherd and which of the female Shepherds he was attracted to, I got a glare for that one. I lost one "What are your intensions with regards to the Shepherds?" I was being nice and warming the questions up to the serious ones.

"Protection for the people I'm trying to find. Most of them aren't fighters, well at least not as good as myself and Connor. I would prefer them to be around honourable people, I guess I lucked out with Chrom." Freddy looked placated. "Deal the next hand Freddy, I've stopped deciding to ask nice questions!" the next hand an ace of spades and a jack of spades, "Blackjack!"

"What is it you want to know?" Freddy says with a glare

"Why do you hate me and Lupa so much?" I look at him sternly here, warning him that he tries to play it off there would be trouble.

"I have a fear of wolves, I don't dislike Laguz if that was your theory. Chrom will be back soon go to sleep." With this he packed the deck up and returned to his vagal by the door. 'May as well turn in.'

**The next morning**

"Jono wake up, we are leaving soon and will make camp on the other side of the river at night fall!" damn it Chrom the sun hasn't even risen yet.

"What time is it?" please be at least 7AM

"5AM, why? Is this too early or something?"

I get up of the camp beds that we use whilst in the field, crack my back into shape "How long till we have to leave?" I ask him before yawning

"About an hour or so get ready to go!"

**An hour later**

I was forced to march with Chrom at the front, but I didn't mind as Lupa was close by. "How was your night's sleep Love?" I say with a grin at Lupa before getting hit on the back of my head by Chrom. "Why!?"

"No Flirting remember!" oh I forgot that rule.

"I will leave in Regna Ferox if you keep this up you know, and people say I have bad people skills…" I continue muttering many foul and hateful things about Chrome and his lineage, thankfully quiet enough for him not to hear.

"It was fine but lonely without you, Yowch was that necessary Robin? Just because he chose me over his disinterest in you!" 'Please Lupa don't dig that hole any deeper!'

"Humph, you can keep him I don't need that type of oblivious prig!" I swear she shouted that purposely loud enough for me to hear it…

"I knew you were coming on to me I just ignored it cause I wasn't interested and didn't want to hurt your feelings. I see now that has backfired." Another hit to the head from Chrom "Chrom I am trying to elevate the situation so stop hitting me, also what did I do wrong this time?!"

"A new rule, no picking a fight with Robin!"

"Can I have a book of these rules, otherwise I will have Brain damage before we get there."

"What Brain?" 'I seriously hate Robin now!' 'Hell hath no fury like a women's scorn'

"Can you hit her on the head causes she's picking a fight." Lupa smacks Robin on the back of the head. "Thanks Love, Don't you fucking dare Chrom. That's my nickname for Lupa."

**North Road Bridge **

Risen, risen everywhere and not a fuck to give. Whilst I knew this was coming I was sure there were fewer than this on the map in the game. "There is a lot of them so miss Tactician, any plans on how to get through this? Or do you need a hand?" I end this with a sneer, 'I can already see three ways of taking these guys out with zero casualties.'

"I am fine thank you there right flank is weaker than the right so we should strike there, and turn them to carry the day. Any objections."

"Yeah a major one, they have reinforcements across and on the bridge. If we charge that flank with our entire force we will be caught from behind before we reach the end of the left hand side, and needless to say fall into the same pit you wanted to drop them into by being out flanked. Here's my plan cavalry hit the right hand flank backed up by myself and Lupa whilst the main body of infantry hits the left flank forcing them back onto the bridge. Once we have the cork in the bottle we hammer them with ranged attacks till there numbers have reached a safe number for us to rush them. That strategy at worst will end with the bridge destroyed and my own death, whereas Robins plan will have us annihilated." I spit the last word out with as much venom as possible.

"Ok you two we are going with Jono's plan, they have served us well so far. Also Jono don't try to rile up Robin, otherwise I will hit you again!" I sigh.

"Fine but we need to move quickly if the sun sets we are screwed." They all look at me quizzically but I kept silent.

"I get it, you think they can see better during the night than during the day!" well done Connor you get the first prize, I start to clap as I walk down of the hill to organise the troops.

The strategy was going nearly to plan. 'I forgot Vaike didn't remember his axe, at least Miriel turned up in time for it not to cause too much trouble.' The enemy's flanks have fallen back, but this still seems strange usually risen act like a charging bull usually, "Something must be leading them, I guessed as much when they formed up but… that makes no sense…"

"Jono, what are you muttering about?"

"Nothing really, just something that shouldn't have worked is working… but if that plan worked the second half may…" I start walking towards the blockade.

"Jono, the risen aren't attacking the blockade and they are staying out of range." Fredrick shouted as he came charging towards us.

"Then it is as I feared. They have a leader." I ran forward to the blockade, tap the gap that I can only guess was Kellam to let me through and stood in the middle of the bridge sword pointed down. "I know that there is a leader out there, I offer the chance of a Duel, leader against leader for the victory!"

"The hell are you doing Jono there is no chance that they will… the fuck there is one coming forward." That will show you to have no confidence in me Robin.

"Well colour me surprised. I didn't expect it to be you, Katie! Well one on one duel to the death, well in your case final rest!" I smirk 'this doesn't bode well for the others…'

"You are the one at fault… you are to blame…" oh that isn't a good sign.

"Less talking more fighting, eh lass." I slash out at her horizontally only to be blocked by her own, "That's a surprise you actually remember what I said about sword fighting then, but you are too weak." I push her back and do with a diagonal slash, she ducks to the originating side.

"You can't win." Katie slashes out at me wildly, 'Dodge you fucker', I try to dodge only for the sword to rake across my ribs.

"Bitch, no more mister nice guy." I switch my stance to adopt the traditional fencer's stance, 'This will be over quickly. As she takes another slash at me I take a step back and lash the sword at her arm severing it, "You will rest in pieces." Another lash of the sword takes out one of her legs.

Falling backwards she makes a wild slash screaming "You will die not I!" I bat the strike away with the flat of the sword.

"Just die you husk of a friend." I decapitate her.

"You did it Jono, we should charge them and end this." *Sigh* I turn to face her when I hear a thundering charge behind me.

"Get back behind the barricade this isn't over!" I start to run with all I was worth to reach the safety of behind the line, "Kellam make a hole, then close after I get through!" I aim for the obvious hole in the formation.

"Jono, hurry the hell up, they are getting close!" Lupa screams from behind the lines. 50 yards, 40 yards… I was within leaping distance from the barricade before a Risen archer landed a lucky shot and got my thigh.

"Shit, Kellam throw me over the line!"

"But…."

"Do it now!" so he does, fuck this is high! When I land, hard by the way, Lupa and Lissa run over to check me for wounds, I cough some blood up that was blocking my windpipe, "Set the plan in motion tell Chrom to win or I will beat the holy hell out of him. Lupa go help them I'll be fine." Lupa grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I will be alright Lissa, right?" gods this hurts!

"Don't move you took a lot of damage, from your fight and from your flight. By the way what I'm about to do will hurt!"

"What are you about to… holy fucking Naga!" before I could even finish asking she started trying to remove the arrow from my leg. "If its fucking barbed push don't pull!"

"Oh, sorry, three… two… push!" I can't describe the agony of have an arrow being pushed through my leg, ask a women what it's like giving now imagine that in your leg at you would be close. I can't really tell you what happened through the rest of the battle due to blacking out.

**After the battle- in the medical tent.**

"Ugh, I think I have never been in so much pain…" I whimper as I start to come around after the battle. Next to me I saw Lupa sleeping in a chair by my bed. "Well that's a nice sight first thing in the morning." Robin, Chrom and Lissa all walked into the tent and looked at me as if I had just risen from the dead. "Shhh, she is sleeping. Don't shout, we can talk but quietly."

After Lissa had checked me over she turned to me and said "You should be good as new in three days, but no strenuous activity." She says flicking eyes between myself and Lupa.

"Yes doctor, if I can is it alright if I just go get some sleep?" I lay down and leaving a hand out from the covers for Lupa to hold if she wakes up before me.


	9. Rehab and the Long Fort, the big one

I don't own fire emblem or any other works that I reference, I only own my OCs with input from you and themselves, take from that what you will.

"…" Spoken words

'…' thoughts mainly mine/quiet convos

(…) Song choice for section

**Place names/Chapter title**

***…* **Actions well some of them.

Author's notes: that is all the OC's that needed to be removed gone. oh and this ones a Biggy I didn't really know it would be this long but ho hum, may actually be this long each week just to cut down on the number of chapters needed. Enjoy! Also can I just have pairings that are possible/in case of first gen can produce kids. I will remind you that Avatar/Robin is **FEMALE** in this fic, we will need a Morgan!

.

**Chapter 8: Rehab and the Long Fort!**

I have never been so bored since I got here. I can't train, due to my ribs. I can't get anywhere quickly, due to my leg. Finally there is nothing to eat, as Sully is cooking.

"Jono, is it alright if we come in?" Ah Lupa, the light of my life.

"It's fine not as if I could do anything, even if I wanted to." I hobble back on to the bed. As Lupa enter, followed by Chrom and Robin, I could tell something had made her happy 'That would be the huge smile on her face?'

"They said we can get married as soon as we reach Regna Ferox, which would take about five days as we need to wait another two days for you to heal." She hops on to the bed next to me, I couldn't help but have that stupid grin people get on their face when they are newlyweds. Chrom looked happy at my joy, Robin not so much.

"There is another reason why we are here, that is to renegotiate your terms. Mainly the one about you only giving advice on strategy, we would prefer that you take a more active role. If that is alright with you?" I look from Chrom to Robin, it was easy to tell who came up with this idea.

"I will help but I don' want the final say, that will belong to you Chrom. The other term maybe pointless seeing as two of them had already turned into Risen, so I have some concerns about the others." After setting the new terms I turn my attention back to Lupa. "On the first day we get there we will find the ring, the perfect one for us. Then we can set the pace from there!"

"Ok, before you two get started we need to work out strategies, the route to take and a lot of other topics." Thanks Robin for ruining the mood…

"We take the route to the main gate of the Long Fort, have there been any changes to our forces?" I look at Robin quizzically, she has a sneer on her face.

"Firstly Sumia has found a Pegasus and is training it, secondly which path there are three: a round about one that will take us two more days but we will most likely not face any enemies; a straight path that is on an open road where we will see the enemy coming but the same can be said of them, which is the one we are currently on; lastly a path through the mountains that will add a day but will allow us to see the enemy without being seen." She looks at me like a hawk surveying its prey.

"The mountain is out of the question, due to the unknown element, the roundabout route is equally impossible due to the time constraint. Leaving only the path we are on now which is what you wanted to hear anyway as we are already on the path." Robin only clicks her tongue.

"I'm glad you agree, get some rest Jono we will probably need you down the line." They practically drag had to Lupa out of the room. *sigh* 'Back to the boredom…'

**Two days of boredom later…**

Finally I can re-join the battle line, not as a speed unit yet my leg hasn't completely healed yet but I can still fight and train again. "Hey there, Jono good to see you back on your feet. You up for another sparring session?" Not out of the medical tent for one day and Sully is already trying to send me back.

"Not yet Sully, I'm not yet healed enough to face you yet. I would probably be sent straight back again." I try to laugh it off but Sully's face remains set. "Oh, come on I haven't even trained at all since the incident, it wouldn't even be a fair fight!" Sully finally looked placated.

"Fine but we are sparring again after we reach Regna Ferox. After you recover from your wedding night of course!" Sully walks of laughing.

"Dodged a bullet there, I will need to be ready for the battle at the long fort…"

"Jono, what are you muttering about? Is there going to be a battle at the long fort?" 'Oh fuck!' As I turn around I see Robin eying me accusatively.

"I have heard some rumours about the guards on the Long Fort, let's just say that I would much rather be ready for a fight than be caught unawares." She didn't look pleased.

"If we are going to be working together to lead this army I will need to both trust you and know what you know, if we can't do that much then there is little to no point in this arrangement at all." I could practically see the veins popping in her temples, but she still kept her voice calm and steady.

"Look we both know why I am helping, but as long as I can keep these people alive and well then I will help. Look under normal circumstances you could be the equal or better of any tactician out there, but that was someone under my tutelage they learned how to fight and lead from me. We both know that as you are now I could outmanoeuvre and run rings round you with weaker forces, but by the time I finish teaching you only I or maybe Connor could beat you." Robin's expression shifted from anger to shock to annoyance to grudging acceptance.

"Fine you teach me your tricks and I will give you half my pay, which should be enough for your tutelage." Robin gives me a smirk and walks off. I could only shrug and shake my head, 'what the hell have I got myself into?'

**One day from the Long Fort**

(Educated fool: Iron Maiden)

"Ok, Jono's strategy lesson 101. Hello class. Robin, Chrom and Lupa… I know I agreed to teach Robin my style of Strategy but you two not so much, Lupa I am happy to see you here but why?" I could only let out an exasperated sigh.

"I was bored and wanted to see you, also this helps me to learn more about you." Lupa replies with a truly dazzling smile, there was no way for me to dissuade her.

"I thought that if you were going to teach me you may as well teach our least strategic leader as well… but it took a while to get him to understand why." She sighs.

"Ok, I'll start with the use of cavalry, who can tell me the primary advantage and disadvantage of cavalry?" I look at the trio, to my astonishment Chrom raised his hand. "Yes Chrom?"

"Is the strength mobility and the weakness umm… would be the thickness of there armour."

"Would you care to explain the second point, as far as I can tell their armour type would fit perfectly for their purpose. So that is the wrong answer but you were right about mobility, so well done."

Robin raises her hand, I nod to her. "There weakness would be the horse, they won't charge a tight formation especially spearman. But their manoeuvrability helps them to avoid these right?"

"In essence yes, but it is more complicated than that." I draw the same battle we took part in at the bridge, "Can you tell me where your strategy went wrong now?" Robin stares daggers at me.

"I sent the entirety of our forces against one flank whilst they had reinforcements… but there's more isn't there, there formation they would have shattered the cavalry!" I applaud.

"Well done, you learned from your mistake that is better than any lesson I can teach you. However I flip the diagram, tell me how to win."

"We rush them we have superior numbers, that was simple." I put a cross on the board, and shake my head. "I guess that was wrong? Then I would strengthen the wings and encircle the enemy!" a second cross. "That two, the only other option is to fall back to the bridge and face them defensively." I nod and put a tick on the board.

"You have just passed lesson two, now tell me why this was the answer?"

"Umm… I have no idea I thought you would say that would be wrong…"

"The main problem with overpowering tactics, is that if you lose 10% of your forces then you lose." I turn to the group and put the chalk down "That will do for today, if my suspicions are right I will teach you how to lay siege as well as how to take a fortified position!" I look around and said "One last thing I will only take half of Robins pay, Chrom you will revoke the no flirting rule, and Lupa, my love, we are going on a date when we get to Regna Ferox."

**Long Fort**

The normal conversation leading to the Long Fort was going on in the background and I must say it isn't that cold. "Do you get what they are going on about Lupa? I am nice and warm." Lupa nodded we had decided to snuggle down in the supply cart.

"Jono, Lupa get the hell out of there now!" why do Robin or Chrom always ruin the mood.

"Fine, fine, fine. I'm sorry my love till we reach the capital." I blow Lupa a kiss and jump out into the snow. "What is the situation?" Robin gives me a glare "Partner?"

Robin sighs "we are nearly there and I get why you are had a bad feeling." I give her a quizzical look "There have been no patrols."

"With the Risen rampaging about I would of thought that even forts would be under attack. Unless they have been attack recently and are on the defensive…" 'That would add to the explanation that the Gate keeper will give… it would also mean that we will have to go through that rigmarole anyway… that's just great!'

"When we get there we should have everyone look as nonthreatening as possible. Try to mitigate the fighting, if it comes to that as possible." She is learning quickly.

"If it comes down to it I will challenge the commander to a duel, best outcome of that being that they will know we are at least led by nobles the worst outcome however is that they just kill me and move on to the rest of you… quite a sobering thought that isn't it." I reply depressing myself. "A final thought though…" Robin now stops and turns to face me. "Make sure that all of our troops capture not kill the enemy."

Robin nods and move off to tell Chrom who was in the middle of our column, Fredrick and Lissa wander over to me, "You weren't serious, right? You are still in no condition for strenuous combat!" 'As if there is any other kind Lissa.'

I turn to Lissa with a devil may care type smile "Well if I die I won't have to spare with Sully anymore…" what I said just hit me, which has to be one of the stupider things I have ever said. "Please for all that's right in the world don't tell either Sully or, more importantly, Lupa I said that."

"Only if you take it easy in any upcoming battles until we reach Regna Ferox! If you don't I will set Fredrick on you to make sure you behave!"

I laugh a little at this point "Firstly, I'm not scared of Freddy also I have a fiancé who will flay me alive if I act recklessly."

(Stop music)

"It seems we have arrived, Milady and… Jono." You could see the loathing on his face at my name soiling his lips.

"Freddy, I thought we got to the root of this problem with our card game. The Shepherds are useful to maintaining, and hopefully completing, my own objectives, if that no longer holds true I will just leave no harm no foul." I try to flash him a calming smile but I fear it may have looked more like a sneer, 'I seriously need to work on my people skills.'

"Who is it that so boldly marches to the gates of the Long Fort?" I would have to guess that was Raimi shouting up there.

"We are envoys from Ylisse, we wish to speak with the Khans about a manner of utmost urgency!" I reply before anyone else can speak 'This will be the easiest test of that theory'

"Why should I believe the words of someone who carries neither the Brand or the flag of Ylisse with them here? If you are an Ylissian envoy than I am the Queen of Valm! Don't insult my intelligence Plegian scum" I place a hand on Fredrick's side to stop him from talking

"You've come a long way then your highness but you aren't of the nation we wish to speak to. What I did there is insulting your intelligence, I had heard that the Feroxian style of Diplomacy was combat if so come down here so that we may settle terms!" Lissa gave me a look of abject disapproval at this point, 'I am so going to get it later…'

"I see that you are itching for a fight so I will placate you send your best forwards and I will send mine!" You could just hear her over confidence

"Sorry but our best is needed elsewhere, you will have to deal with me!" I draw my sword and stab the point into the snow and adjust my gloves so they don't slip. I could hear outcries from a lot of people behind me. "Apparently my fellows don't think your insults deserve a one on one, but a full scale battle with casualties on both sides." I look pointedly at Robin so that she got the message, she nodded slowly but her eyes spoke volumes 'Don't get to badly hurt I have to kill you myself!'

"I will send down my best person you have 30 minutes to prepare!" Raimi shouted down before retreating to tend to her sides preparations. 'Time for the shit to hit the fan…'

"What the fucking hell were you thinking? You are still injured ad are in no state to fight! Let one of us go in your place."

"Damn it, Chrom if anyone other than me is in front of that gate when it opens for the fight we are all dead, we have no way of passing through this gate other than the duel or blind luck. Just make me a promise if I should fall…"

"Don't even speak of it!" Lupa and Robin snap at me in unison, 'Glad to see they are getting on better.

"If I should fall teach them a fucking lessen for me, ok?" I look Chrom dead it the eyes, he nods before shrinking from the glares of the two women. "Lissa I know you were listening in Give me one last quick shot with the heal staff to give me the best shot possible, or is there some sort of side effect?"

Lissa shrugs, 'that's a good sign?!', "well like any kind of medicine can turn into a poison in high dosages, but the last dose was three days ago so you should be fine." As soon as she finishes the usual prickly feeling of the heal staff could be felt around my ribs and leg. "That's all I can do any more and you will feel tired… Good luck."

"Time to meet my opponent…" I say as I stand up turn to Lupa and kiss her on the forehead, "I will come back alive and reasonably unharmed, you can kill me for this later." With a warm smile I head back to the gate.

"I feared you may have turned tail and run!" A booming voice came from behind the gate as it slowly swung open, with a dull slow creak.

(Kick in the teeth: Pap Roach)

I front of me was a hulking beast of an axe man, he must have been a clear half a foot taller than me, with the face of a Chinese crested dog chewing a wasp, no hair at all I mean he cause apply to appear on Spartacus he was that hairless. The only encouraging factor was that he was dressed like a fighter not a berserker, Warrior or Hero. "What is your name tiny?" you have to feel sorry for the woman who pushed this goliath out don't you…

"My name is Pelion, have you made your last rites worm?" I can't help but laugh

"I am Jonathan, and you will be the one in need of a funeral before the day is out!" with this last taunt Pelion charges throwing a wild swing from his axe my way which I lazily dodge. "To slow!" I grab my sword from where I impaled it earlier and with an upward slash raking his back with the blade.

Pelion screamed with both anger and pain over having lost the honour of first blood. "You little shit!" he took a long swing with his axe for my mid-section that I had to roll to avoid, I got behind him again going for a horizontal slash to end this my leg gives out making the slash land over his leg nearly severing it.

"Not to plan there, still that puts us on a more even footing… so to speak." 'That pun was terrible!' I try to regain my footing only to see an axe hurtling for my face I block getting knocked back a clear foot. "You do have a whole lot of power behind you, but still no skill or finesse though!" I put myself down and test my leg, seems to work fine now but I need to end this quick. I take a wilder version of the fencer's stance, my ribs and leg couldn't handle the traditional one.

"Ready yet weakling!" without waiting for me to answer Pelion charged again this time with a straight swing down. I side step and jab through his left arm and twist on the way out.

"One arm down!" his arm hung there useless, He swung his axe with his only able arm in a mad trajectory trying to lop my head off. "Now that is just rude…" I jab at his arm again this time only clipping it. "So close!" Pelion in desperation starts madly swinging his axe in cross shapes giving me no time to counter.

"Just die already you flea."

I could only smile at this "I can smell your fear…" I whisper as I pass him, with his back wide open I Jab through his other leg, the undamaged one, bring him to his knees. I point the tip of the sword to the back of his head, "Drop your axe or I drop your head!" He nodded dropping the axe.

(Music stop)

"Thanks mate, Lissa do me a favour and patch him up, with a lot of training he would be a good fighter." I turn to look at the Long Fort "Well then I up held my end of the bargain I didn't even kill him so will you grace us with an audience?"

"I will speak with your leader in person, I will meet you in front of the gate presently." With that the gates slowly opened again and two clerics rushed out to help Lissa with Pelion. I slump to the ground and role onto my back, Lupa Chrom and robin all rush forward with looks of concern on their faces which swiftly turn to anger as they see I was laughing.

"I can't believe that actually worked! I thought I would be turned into the world's first mobile spear stand! That fight was fun especially after I got into the rhythm of it." I turn to look now at the livid faces of my companions "what?"

Two slaps and a punch later I found myself back in the medical tent, tied to a chair. "You deserved that you don't know how much you make Lupa worry do you?" Lissa return to check on me not even batting an eye at how I was left there. "Thankfully you didn't open any wounds and your leg is doing better." She turns to leave.

"Wait! Untie me first I have an itch!"

"Where? I could help."

"In a place only customs people dare to probe!" I give her a look that basically screams 'let me go you demented bitch'

"Fine I will release one of your arms, which one?" she gives me a look and I tip my head to the right. After untying my right hand she turns to leave again before giving a final warning, "Fredrick and Sully are guarding the entrance so don't try to escape… I would hate to have to heal anymore of your injuries today." Well that put the kibosh on that plan.

**Two hours later**

"Well then Jonathan have you thought on what you have done?" Robin says as she walks in with Chrom and Lupa, "Where the hell are you!?" I had long since abandoned the chair it was uncomfortable and with one hand free I could undo the knot, I had taken one of the free beds on the opposite side of the room to take a nap.

"Over here, I have to say who ever tied those knots needs a refresher course." I yawn, stand up and wander over to look them all in the eye, "Now that you three have calmed down can we discuss this like adults? How did the meeting go?" They all sigh in unison then shake their heads. "My students rebel what am I to do?" I recoil in mock horror.

"Ok enough." Lupa steps forward and grabs the collar of my jacket. "What you did was stupid and reckless I don't give a damn if it worked. You do that again and I will attach a collar and leash to you as you sleep so that I can keep an eye on you." The scariest thing about this statement was that she never broke eye contact through the entire thing, *Gulp*

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again." I must have seemed to deflate as I slumped down. "It did work though right otherwise I did defiantly deserve this treatment." I looked at both Robin and Chrom beseechingly they gave a nod. "That the god of your choice for that, my leg gave out near the start of that fight so I really couldn't fight a battle so soon after that." A sudden thought struck me "How's the other guy Pelion doing?"

"They are seeing to him now, you did quite a number on him you know!" Chrom looks at me disapprovingly.

"I didn't kill him did I, he was trying to kill me though nearly succeeded as well." At this point Raimi walked into the medical tent, and looked at me with scorn.

"No you didn't but Regna Ferox has lost a fine soldier due to you! He has lost the use of one of his arms!"

"Better than dead, with how large he is he could work in other fields."

"Bah enough of this, we will be escorting your group tomorrow be packed and ready to leave at first light!" then she left in a huff.

"Well she seems pleasant enough. She does kind of remind me of Freddy though!" I laugh and once again get slapped by Lupa forcing me to sit. "What was that for?!"

"I am not finished with you by a long shot Jonathan!" the following lecture went on until the dead of night.


	10. Testing a theory and my cooking shift

I don't own fire emblem or any other works that I reference, I only own my OCs with input from you and themselves, take from that what you will.

"…" Spoken words

'…' thoughts mainly mine/quiet convos

(…) Song choice for section

**Place names/Chapter title**

*…* Actions well some of them.

Author's notes: This is due to my not really having described the way I entered the worl just to make it even more confusing for you... Mwahahaha.

I would like to that all of those who have reviewed, added me to their favourites or are currently following me, I just hope that there are more of you now than when I first wrote this message! This is more or less a project to keep me from getting bored so it will be long running and may take a year or more to complete… any way read, enjoy, review and follow/favourite at your own discretion.

.

Chapter 9: Testing a theory and my cooking shift.

We had been told that the March to the Capital would take 2 days so with time to kill I decided to test two of my theories: Firstly being can I use magic, one of the prime components of one of the previous games was that Laguz can't use magic, if this is the game I won't be able to but if this is a differing reality then who knows;

The second theory revolved around the primary mechanics of the game or lack thereof: none of the weapons broke, sure they got dull and had to be re-sharpened but that's it; also how the hell can you break a spell book, do the pages disintegrate or does the spine just give out, I never understood that;

Next thing the Skills I take it that mine and Lupa's form-shifting count but do the others, arms thrift as an example if the weapons don't break then what does that mean for the skill. "Jono." For that matter what about classes do they exist in this world. "Jono!" I snap out of my thoughts and turn to see Robin looking at me quizzically.

"What is it Robin?" she now looks angry "What have I done now?"

"I have been trying to get your attention for the last 10 minutes, what has got you thinking so deeply?" think of a good lie Jono or she will know

"Mostly about the world and what could have happened to my companions, why do you need something?"

"Not really but Miriel was looking for you something about needing you, Lupa and Connors help on an experiment, or something like that to many big words." Robin started to look confused just from remembering the conversation.

"I'll go see her and assess how this experiment will be held… Where is she?" Robin shrugged "It will have to wait until we make camp for the night or if we need to stop for any reason."

**Two hours of marching later**

"We stop here for the day and continue at dawn tomorrow! Get an early night!" Thanks Raimi you evil she-Freddy for stating the obvious.

"Salutations Jonathan, I require your assistance with the expedition of a fundamental experiment that I am effecting, namely the properties that allow a species to practice the art of sorcery." 'The fuck does half of that mean?'

"So if I heard this correctly, you want to check whether Laguz can use magic? Strangely enough that question had been nagging at me as well."

"Perfect, then you wouldn't mind being the first test subject!" I didn't even get to ask what I was meant to do as I was shoved to an open field close to the camp and handed a Fire tomb. "Its painfully simple, read the incantation whilst pointing your hand at the target, in this case the tree in the middle of the field, and will the energy from your body in that direction."

"I hope I can read this… wait a bleeding minute this is in Latin! Qui hostium incenderent puniceis flammarum, which means burn the enemy with crimson flames" As I said this my hand caught fire. "Holy mother fucker!" I opened my hand and pointed it away from us both, sending a fireball flying at the tree setting it on fire "Lucky shot..."

"Next try this one and quickly before the tree burns down!" she hands me a wind tome.

This time I point my hand at the tree first and with the other hand open the book. "orbis Icircumflex cum ventis glacies et amplexus." A gust of wind blasts the fire out. "Useful but the only words I know from this is world, Ice wind and with. Bah I will ask Connor later" I place the wind tomb down along with the fire tome I had in the crock of my arm.

"One final test." She hands me a thunder tome "this time point where you want the spell to hit."

I look through at the page of the spell and then point at the tree again, "Caelestis tonitrui plaudam hostis." Lightning just appears out of nowhere and strikes the tree splitting it in two "Heavenly thunders right, bloody hell!"

"You don't really need the tomes to activate the spell but they do work as a catalyst increasing their power so you can keep those three." I nod and she starts to wander off before turning back and asking "Are you sure you are full blooded Laguz?"

I looked at her quizzically "I thought only full blooded Laguz could form shift, all the lore that I have seen substantiates that fact, could they be wrong?" 'Ok now this must be a different dimension or world they are too life like to be NPCs or any kind of AI controlled Bot, there is only one other possibility that presents itself… may as well test it and see if they can handle a Paradox.' "Miriel, I have a question for you: I have a box with a cat in it you don't know if the cat I dead or alive what do you do?"

"I open the box."

"The cat is dead but did it die because you opened the box or because it was in the box to begin with?"

"It's a paradox thank you Jonathan you have given me something interesting to ponder."

'Oh fuck, we are not in a video game, and we sure as hell have got a serious problem.' I run back into the camp trying to find Connor. I run plum in to Chrom instead though "What is the hurry Jono?"

"I have to find Connor, it is highly important!" I must look panicked because Chrom and even Fredrick looked highly concerned, "Must save him from Miriel's experiment!" they point me in the direction of his tent.

I barge in "Connor we need to talk now we are in serious trouble!" Connor just looks at me bewildered whilst restringing his bow.

"What is it?!"

"We are not on Earth as we know it!"

"No shit! What other obvious revelations do you have for me that grass is green or that we can talk? Please do tell!"

"Ok smart ass, we are in another Fucking Dimension! How is that for Fucking Important non obvious information?" Connor looked at me shocked.

"Are you sure? I mean 100% sure?" I looked me dead in the eyes.

"It is the only option that makes sense: these people are too human to be NPCs; too smart to be AI controlled bots, other than Vaike; we aren't in a Computer games as a Paradox didn't bugger it up; that only leaves another world/dimension and as we can't get to mars yet I am betting on Dimension. The only problem is how do we get back?" We both sit there thinking until Lupa came into the tent.

"I was looking for you everywhere then I find you here with your friend rather than spending the last few days before we marry with me!" A thought then hit me.

"Dude the Stag do! We forgot the Stag do!" Connor looks at me dumbfounded "Your my best man what the hell mate!"

"Wait I'm your best man? Since when?"

"Can you think of anyone more deserving? Well other than Robin but a best women is the bride so that would get awkward, could get Chrom but he's a stick in the mud, so it has to be you! We need to get planning!" I give him a slap on the back.

"You are only planning your stag party now we will get there tomorrow night! Anyway Robin planned mine when we first announced it, all the girls and me going to a nice restaurant and then Sully wants us to go drinking after."

"Well I think this would need the men to form a meeting right now!"

**The Next Day**

We continued to march as warned at first light which is earlier here in Regna Ferox, "What is the time anyway 3 or 4 in the morning? This is fucking ridiculous!" the whole group give a grunt of acknowledgement.

"You complaining Jonathan! For the person who ended the career of one of our best you do seem like a terrible soldier." Raimi sneered at me.

"That's because we aren't soldiers we have something called a brain. Something you seem to lack amongst other things!" I hate this stupid cow.

"He is right Raimi, well of the soldier part. He specifically is a scholar, or an archaeologist whatever that is. Some others in our group are injured so take it easy on them." Thank you Chrom for that sterling defence 'At least you know why people didn't know what an archaeologist.'

"Fine we will take a 20 minute break then we continue, the person who beat one of our best recruits was a scholar how disgraceful!" This prig is really pissing me off now.

"Oh really one of your best! Ha, he couldn't even beat a person with broken ribs and an injured leg, yet you still refer to him as one of your best. We may as well go home Chrom they are too weak to help us!" I sneer at Raimi. "Not to forget their forces are led by incompetents!"

Before Raimi could say another word Chrom turned to me "Jono behave or I tell Lupa you are being reckless again!" A chill ran down my spine.

"Fine I'll behave I have disclosed the facts as I see them from that skirmish, if you could even call it that more like a massacre…" I continue muttering as many things that I think will stoke the inferno that would be Raimi's rage.

"Well Jono was a strong personality, sense of pride and mind. It would be best not to test his patience, because if anyone here would have the knowledge and means to make someone just disappear it would be him… Good luck." Chrom said before patting Raimi on the shoulder.

I headed over to where Robin and Lupa were chatting. "He does this really cute thing when he is… Hello Jono what mischief have you got into now?"

'I don't want to know where that sentence was going!' "Just a little nothing reckless or anything. Just annoyed an annoyance." Lupa's glare hurt, I look at her sheepishly "I got into a shouting contest with +

Raimi, Chrom put a stop to it before it got out of hand…" The glare lessened but still hurt.

"Last chance then you will be tied to my hip!"

"I thought we were getting married, not charging me with a crime…" ah the glare is back to its old intensity again. "Not that spending every waking and sleeping moment with you wouldn't be a delight it's just it would get very awkward for the both of us…" I could feel my face heat up, 'god damn it man get your act together you have had sex before what the hell does this matter!' 'One night stands with woman that in all likelihood wouldn't see again and this are two completely different things!'

Lupa sighed and shock her head "You have a point there." 'Oh thank you merciful Naga!' "But you had best behave or I won't have sex with you for three weeks after the marriage!"

"I will behave… that was just cruel." I wander off dejected "Oh and to make matters worse it's my shift to cook tonight! I don't know what produce tastes like here or the meats for that matter!"

"It's not that bad, I cooked a reasonable meal last night didn't I?" Thanks for the optimism Connor.

**The mess tent**

"Well everything looks the same as where I'm from, let's see what we have got to use…" some chickens, carrots, shallots and potatoes, take that and the wine and stock liquid I asked Connor to make last night and we have Coq au Vin. "Ladies and gentlemen we have a winner!"

An hour and thirty minutes later…

A queue of people were waiting tentatively for food, with Connor at the front to reassure me, had begun to gather in front of the flap for the Kitchen in the mess tent. "What's on the menu Chef Jono?"

"Coq au Vin! I hope everyone likes French cuisine!"

"Did he say Coq au Vin?" Maribelle comes charging to the front of the queue. "Are you telling me you know how to cook that high class a cuisine?" note to self Coq au Vin is a high class dish here.

"Yeah it is a normal enough dish in restaurants where I am from, is it really that high class here?" I show just how confused I was.

"You must serve the upper class citizens first then!" I look at her a little annoyed now.

"Connor was here first, so he gets first dibs. After that you can go to the back of the queue, and wait your turn." I emphasised the last three words heavily.

"You beast how dare you know your place!" she shouts threatening me with her parasol.

"Lupa, love, would you deal with Maribelle, I have our share placed in a separate pot for us to eat later." I turn to start serving those in the queue who other than Connor are looking at the dish as if they had never seen such a dish before, I saw out of the corner of my eye Lupa dragging Maribelle back to the end of the queue.

"I have to say that you coped with that better than I expected, also the Food choice is a bit fancy don't you think this type of food is usually reserved for Royal banquets and the like." Even Chrom was amazed by the choice of meal.

"I can ask you later about the normal meals for the camp, NEXT!"

As the queue slowly dwindled I had to send Maribelle away when she asked for seconds, which earned me another Beast. Once there was no one left to serve I put my own and Lupa's meal back on the fire to heat it back through. "Lupa it will be time for our meal soon! Can you get the plates?" Quick as a flash Lupa was behind me with two plates, I could practically see her tail wagging at the thought of the meal. "It's ready let's find a seat." I give her a kiss on the cheek as we head into the mess hall.


	11. Regna Ferox, and the first round

I don't own fire emblem or any other works that I reference, I only own my OCs with input from you and themselves, take from that what you will.

"…" Spoken words

'…' thoughts mainly mine/quiet convos

(…) Song choice for section

**Place names/Chapter title**

*…* Actions well some of them.

.

Chapter 10: Regna Ferox, wedding planning and the First round.

**The gates to Castle Ferox**

"They seriously need better naming skills here!" I shout to no one in particular, I mean I know that even Porsche, the laziest car designers, at least change the car name a little. Everything is something Ferox: Port; Arena; Castle; what next Villa Ferox or maybe Latrine Ferox? 'Got it out of your system yet?' 'Yes thanks Brain!'

"It is all named after the Feroxian mentality, it means fierce." Miriel looks at me pointedly as she says this.

"I only know some basic Latin I don't know its entire dictionary!" I face palm as I say this.

"By the by, our fellows in the camp have been meaning to ask you, how you know the method to cook such high class cuisine?" they had already asked me, well mostly Maribelle, and I had answered them many time, with the same answer I was about to give Miriel.

"The recipe is common enough where I come from and so were the ingredients, so it was one of a few dishes I knew by heart." Ok I added a little extra to stop Miriel from prying too much but to my misfortune Maribelle was passing by.

"So you know other dishes by heart as well what are they?" I sigh and run away to Connor and Lupa, I am not jumping down that rabbit hole.

**Audience chamber of Castle Ferox**

"Why did you want me here Chrom? I could be arranging my wedding, the stag do, or avoiding Maribelle's constant questioning of my culinary prowess!" I sigh that women had hounded me all the way from the gates to the door to the audience chamber. "I bet she is waiting out there in ambush…"

"Firstly, you are here because you are the tutor of myself and my tactician, as you keep refusing to dress as a tactician! Secondly, we sent her to the guest chambers to rest, so you should be safe." Chrom said all this whilst rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I never said I wouldn't but I wanted to make alterations for ease of movement and so my knackers wouldn't be crushed. I will wear the cape that should be enough to placate you, right?" Chrom smiles at this and beckons to Fredrick, who hands be a bright red cape. "We are having this dyed after this!"

"Any way what do you think the Khan will look like? I think it will be a mountain of a man with a thick hairy chest!" I look at Robin pityingly

"I hear that there are two: One that is brown skinned, bald and with only one eye; the other a woman and I have no reports on the hairiness of her chest." I chuckle a little at the end of this before hearing a sword get unsheathed behind me.

"I would very much like to know where you get your information from young man." I raise both hands in a sign that said I mean no harm.

"If you must know at the local pub when I was making preparations for my stag do, from a man wearing an obviously fake toupee." I shrug, sorry Basilio.

"Bah that oaf, anyway Prince Chrom…" the cut scene continues as usual after this except when it came to the battle. "The tourney is a round robin style and last year's champion won all 5 rounds single handed after his team had all lost." This perks up my ears

"So rather than one on one fights in a style to find the strongest person not to find the strongest team?" Flavia nods "That seems like fun."

"Jono you are still recovering, but you will probably just sulk or refuse to help later if I don't include you in the roster so you will fight second after Fredrick." I sigh, 'that means he wants Fredrick to wipe them out.'

"Fine that will have to do… here's hoping Freddy has an off day. Khan Flavia when is the tourney?"

"In a few days, why?" she looks at me quizzically.

"That means I might have time to get married first." I turn to leave waving and Robin hurries after me but Flavia stops us

"Where are you planning on having the service? I would be happy to offer the castle to hold the wedding of one of Ylisse's Tacticians." Any excuse for a party huh, I remember Basilio saying that before.

"We wouldn't want to impose, I'm sure that a simple wedding with friends and family would be best." Please don't turn this into a political affair.

"Jono, this could be a way for us to secure the alliance… and talk to the other Khan." Chrom whispers to me conspiratorially with an arm over my shoulder

"Chrom are you seriously suggesting that I tell Lupa that you plan on turning our wedding day into a diplomatic affair? You are a sick twisted person." I whisper back to him with venom in my every word. "I will repeat myself for those that don't understand this is a private intimate affair between myself and Lupa, so if you want to turn it into a political free for all talk to her and, try to convince her if that is your intent!" I shake of Chrom's arm that was keeping me from leaving, and left the room. "This won't end well…"

Chrom sighs "I am sorry Khan Flavia, he gets a bit headstrong about something's. I will try to talk him round." Flavia just shook her head.

"He is more honourable than I was led to believe, I look forward to seeing him in the arena for the battles." Flavia then turns and leaves through the door she entered from.

**Guest quarters of Castle Ferox**

"THEY WHAT!" I made the mistake of telling Lupa about Chrom's plans. "He was trying to turn our wedding into a diplomatic affair!" I try to make calming gestures before the next wave of anger and failed. "That is unconscionable, but that you turned down getting married in a Castle!"

"Wait, what?" I must admit I am no authority on the female mind but I thought the way that conversation was going in a completely different direction. "I didn't want our wedding to me some political debacle, this day is about our love and future right?"

"Of course it is but really a castle wedding! That would have been a perfect wedding!" I don't even know why we are having this argument anymore.

"Look I told them that you were the one they needed to convince, so that you could have the final word. Mostly because the wedding service holds more significance for the bride than the groom, we love the sentiment and the practice not the event that is wrapped around it." I sigh at the end then look at Lupa who was now deep in thought.

"So I get the final choice? I can choose to have the castle wedding and you won't complain?"

"Not much, maybe a little. But only on one proviso, I choose my own best man and still get a stag do."

"Deal, see this is how couples resolve their problems, or at least how they solve some of them." She finishes with a peck on my cheek.

Twenty minutes later Chrom and Co. enter the main lobby area of the guest quarters. "Chrom, I and Lupa have come to an agreement we agree to have the wedding in the castle but the political dealings are between yourself and whoever else keep us out of it, clear." I emphasised the last word so heavily that I half think it hurt him.

"That's fine, but it will have to be held after the tourney. Flavia said that you would probably capitulate to the your fiancé's wishes in the end." She is more perceptive than I thought.

"So there are three days to prepare right?" Chrom nods "Training weapons only to limit casualties?"

"Edgeless weapons but they are still heavy take a hit in the wrong place and its lights out." Robin interjects before Chrom could comment.

"That makes this a bit easier, yet a lot harder. With the weapons looking real it is easier to make the enemy yield but with them being heavier they hurt more and can kill." Everyone looks at me worriedly, "Not that I plan to." They all sigh in relief.

**After three days**

The first round was between Fredrick and a myrmidon that kept complaining about his sword hand twitching, please don't be Owain…

"My sword hand twitches, you will fall to Owain dark." 'Fucking idiot' I thought whilst face palming

The fight lasted a minute at most before Owain was flat on his back with Fredrick's lance at his throat, "Yield?" Owain nods. I sigh.

"Who is Fredrick against next?" I turn to Chrom.

"Some man who calls himself Cu-Chulain, strange name any Idea what it means?"

I look at him in shock then remember one of the few Irish hero's "It means the hound of Culain, it is another name for the hound of Ulster or Senanta. If this is the person I think it is then Fredrick won't stand a chance, but will wear him out for me to finish the fight…"

As the next fight started a tall, well not as tall as me but taller than most people here, red headed man with whitish blue armour, based on that of a Halberdier but thicker and with no armour covering the joints. I groaned yeah it was Rory.

Authors Notes: I am so bored at the moment so there may be at most two more updates this week. I will start cameoing the other future children through the story, but they will not have set parents for now so please get your pairing requests in by the end of the week or I will go with the pairings I had on my last play through… Oh this will not end well.


	12. Old friends, new enemies!

I don't own fire emblem or any other works that I reference, I only own my OCs with input from you and themselves, take from that what you will.

"…" Spoken words

'…' thoughts mainly mine/quiet convos

(…) Song choice for section

**Place names/Chapter title**

*…* Actions well some of them.

Author's notes: Hello, welcome and how do you do I seriously am regretting starting this story now it is starting to take over my life, only joking it is actually giving me something to do. My life will get hectic after next week so there will most likely only be one release then. This will continue until things settle back down. As per always I would greatly appreciate any reviews or PMs regarding my work. Hope to hear from you all soon.

**Chapter 11: Old friends, new enemies.**

In Fredrick's defence he is lasting quite a long time against Rory, a full 45 minutes. "He is doing well, this CuChulain I still think Fredrick will win though."

"I think the opposite, let's make a bet if CuChulain wins you pay for a date between me and Lupa, if Freddy wins I will bite my tongue whilst we are still here. Deal?" Chrom nods and shakes my hand.

After another ten minutes of parrying and thrusting Rory finally managed to disarm Fredrick, "Damn it!" Chrom is quite a sore loser.

(Bottom of the well: Airbourne)

"Well guess it is my turn." I wave to Lupa as I make my way onto the stage from the side that we were viewing the battles from. I climb the stairs up to what I hoped would be an easy battle. "Hello Rory, long time no see!" I give him a wave and laugh at his shock. I offer my hand to him as a sign of sportsmanship, but he took a battle stance. "Suit yourself here I was thinking we could be civil about this." I withdraw my hand to scratch the back of my head.

"Let's get this over with Jono…" I take a reversed grip on the sword and charge Rory as he thrusts his spear at me, sidestepping the point whilst dragging the flat of the sword along the length of the spear till within a few inches of where Rory gripped. I span the sword round to land a hit Rory attempted to sidestep, but was too slow, I landed a hit it wasn't clean but still winded him. Following up I lashed out with a kick to the back of his right leg bringing him to his knees before bringing the sword to his throat.

"Yield? Or do you still have some energy left." Rory roars and rears back nutting my nose, disorientated I stumble back before rolling to the left to dodge his spear. "Should have seen that coming, you Irish never know when to give up!" I charge in, ducking under the spear point and, grabbing the spears shaft and using my sword snap it in two before jumping at Rory thrusting both of my knees into his chest, knocking him to the ground. "Yield you fucking idiot." I shout with the sword point pricking his throat, he grunts and drops what remains of his spear.

"Bit excessive don't you think Jono…" I give him a hand to stand back up, "Just so you know you are facing Josh next, he is nearly as bad as that Owain kid." I give him a pat on the back and return to my team's side of the field.

"Hello everybody, are you ready for me." Josh shouts before coming running up to the stage. When he sees me there with a slightly bloodied nose he sighs and gives me a pitying look before saying "Oh its only you Jono, I was expecting a challenge."

"Hello Josh, glad to see you are as hyper as always. Let's get this over with!" as I take a fencers stance, Josh sweeps his sword in a horizontal slash. I back step, to dodge the slash, and thrust forward causing him to roll to the right, then I sweep kick to force him to backpedal to avoid getting trapped.

"Were you always this good at sword fighting?" Josh asks whilst slashing at me vertically upwards, I riposte the slash and have the tip of my sword at his throat before he could even recover from the recoil. I sneer at him.

"I am barely even trying yet, so yield or will we go until I can actually get warmed up?" Josh attempts to sweep my sword away, but I pivot step around him and place the tip of my sword at the base of his spine. "Look you're boring me now so just give up… so I can move on to a more worthy enemy!" I put pressure on the blade and Josh drops his sword. I chuckle "You really need to get training on how to use a sword, if you ever want to land a hit on me." I offer him my hand, Josh grumbles but shakes it and heads of the stage. Here come the main threat, Lon'qu.

"A pleasure to meet you, Lon'qu I presume." I offer him my hand.

"Save it… You have skill we will find honour in battle…" ok I am feeling hurt now, I take my hand back and take a fencer's stance, this would be a long and gruelling fight. We both charged simultaneously engage our blades and start off with a test of strength, Lon'qu is a lot stronger than he looks he was the hellish combination of Rory's and Josh's strengths which also covered their weaknesses. I slowly got the upper hand and pushed him back and threw out a horizontal slash to force him further back, this backfired horribly as Lon'qu just jumped over the slash and tried to slash me back.

I jump back and retake my stance "Back to square one then." I pant with exhaustion "Three fights in a row really take it out of you, right?" Lon'qu only smirks at me and thrusts forward trying to catch me of guard, I riposted and threw a kick out for his midriff which connects sending him back and winding him slightly. "Just to even the odds a little." I smile weakly and send a spinning backhand slash at him, Lon'qu blocks the slash and punches me in the face. "Son of a…" I stab downwards with the point of the sword, I could see the realisation hit him a second to late, as he tries to disengage and dodge backwards I land a lucky hit on his shoulder numbing it long enough to land another hit this time across his chest.

"You are good, but not good enough…" Lon'qu slashes downwards traumatising my already injured leg, I slash out wildly catching Lon'qu's sword's hilt sending it flying across the arena. "You win, stranger but I wouldn't face the next opponent in the state you are now… you will lose." Lon'qu pats me on the shoulder and leaves the stage. A cheer abounds within the arena ranging from new champion to concern over whether I could still fight. I stand and shout probably the most cliché line ever.

"Are you not entertained?!" The cheer gets even louder, but I could see all the people from my world face palm. My knee hurt like hell but one last fight even if I just wear her down a bit would be enough I cleared the path just need the rest to complete it.

(Last survivor: Roadstar)

"I see you haven't changed much, since our encounter in the woods." I turn and see 'Marth' advance onto the stage, this won't go well.

"Yeah and I must say you proved me right, what's the matter still trying to get daddies approval?" I could see her face blush. "I must say that I am surprised to see such a COWARD fighting in an arena!" if you haven't guessed yet the plan is to get her angry so that she acts recklessly and I can at least wear her out.

"Enough talking you seem to be nothing like the man we knew!" She charges at me sword pointed straight for my heart I move to riposte when she just jumps straight up and spins before slashing down at me, my knee buckles as I block the strike which oddly worked to my advantage as I fell to one side causing her to land in a heap on the floor. I try to stand up but find that my leg can't support my weight.

"That's it I'm done" I shout as I drop my sword and start to hobble back to my side of the ring only to find 'Marth' blocking my path. "Look I can't fight in this condition I can't fight like this." I say before she tosses my sword back at me. "Looks like I can't get of that easy then, eh? Then no more mister nice guy." I place all my weight on my uninjured leg but don't adopt any stance, keeping the whole of my body relaxed I look at 'Marth dead in the eyes and say "Come on thrill me!"

'Marth' charges me and slashes horizontally, I pivot and smash her in the side with my sword hilt before getting kicked in the side myself causing my loss of footing. I try to get back on my uninjured leg but she slashes down at me whilst I am still on the floor, I take my chances and wrap my legs around her midriff and squeeze as hard as I could. "You son of a… fight fairly."

"Sorry no can do princess, you forced an injured man to fight on so, now you face me when I am fighting with desperation fuelling me." I nut her, which I immediately regret as the mask was made of metal. "Who the hell wears a metal mask to a fight!" she soon though manages to disarm me, due to the shock from the impact, so I release her.

"Do you yield?" 'Marth' asks sword pointed at my throat.

"I yielded earlier and you forced me to keep fighting, so I will reiterate I yield." I shouted loud enough for the crowd to hear. "Try to make Chrom proud ok kid, you just need to control that temper of yours." I whisper into her ear as I hobble past. Yes that looked and sounded cool I thought until I reached the stairs, where I lost my footing and fell down them. "I knew that was going to well…"

"Jono are you ok?" Robin says as she starts to move for the stage offering me a hand to stand up. "Lupa! Come help your Fiancé his done his leg in… again!" I must say I have never seen Lupa run so fast. Placing my arm over her shoulder to keep me steady, we started to head away from the stage

"How could you be so reckless? You could barely stand after your fight against Lon'qu! Why did you continue to fight after you first dropped your sword! Why did you..." The questions continued like this for a further 5 minutes or so before I could get a word in.

"I will answer most of your questions after we get to a healer, my leg is killing me." We continued to hobble towards the infirmary.

**40 minutes later**

"I must say that your leg has taken a lot of punishment, I find it strange that you could even fight after the blow Lon'qu struck it." We had won in the end with Chrom taking the 4th slot in our team, after Robin who lost very quickly. "I am glad that Sully didn't have to take part, that poor boy would have been pulverised…" now you know why.

"I would like to know how long I need to stay off my leg. I do have a wedding that I need to take part in you know." I joked before getting hit upside my head. "Ouch, Lupa that was a little uncalled for I am injured you know!"

"Not enough if you are still joking about it. You are going to be there even if I have to drag you there myself!" Her eyes were a strange mixture of fire and ice, 'Note to self don't make jokes about the wedding…'

A knock at the door saved me, "Is Mr. Wesson resting here."

"Yeah I'm here who is it?" The door opens to show 'Marth'. "Hello there lad come to check on the man you put in the hospital?"

"Sort of, could I have a private chat with you?" Lupa eyes him warily, I give her a smile to tell her it would be ok. As both women leave 'Marth' takes of her mask.

"Can you tell me your real name, because Marth isn't really a girl's name. Also if you want to know why you are a girl then it will be quid pro quo."

She coughs and says "Lucina, know how did you know."

I smirk, "Three things: firstly, your gait is very different from a man's even Virion's; Secondly, I can tell that you have breasts, even though the thicker fabric of the upper part of you top is meant to hide it…" she shields her upper body. "Oh, relax I am about to be married. The last thing is you stance." She looks at me quizzically.

"What is wrong with my stance?!" I wince.

"Nothing it is just at an angle that only a women can achieve, not to mention that whenever my sword went low you never tried to protect your nads. All those points led me to believe you are female, the next point that I found strange about you would be your fighting style." Lucina flinches from this.

"That will do from this discussion, oh and by the way don't tell anyone else I am a girl." I shrug.

"Lupa probably already knows." I smirk. She just sighs and leaves. "Could have gone worse I suppose..." as I hobble to a bed to get some sleep.

Authors note: The story will diverge more as the story progress, also PM me your pairings soon please!


	13. A Political Affair

I don't own fire emblem or any other works that I reference, I only own my OCs with input from you and themselves, take from that what you will.

"…" Spoken words

'…' thoughts mainly mine/quiet convos

(…) Song choice for section

**Place names/Chapter title**

*…* Actions well some of them.

Authors note: Hello again, I hope you are enjoying my story please continue to read the rest. Also once again **PLEASE PM ME YOUR PAIRINGS **I don't think I could make it much clearer.

I was also planning to make Lupa's point of view but that would be too much of a headache so I couldn't be bothered! I am not very good at romantic scenes so please do attack me over it… also I have only ever been to one wedding in my life so I don't really know how they are meant to go…

.

**Chapter 12: Political affair**

(Englishman on holiday: Thunder) let play for a little while to get a feel for the scene.

Two days after the Match/day of the Wedding

Oh my aching head. I blearily look around yeah this is my room at the inn but why am I on the floor. "What the hell did I do last night?" Time to do the checklist. I try to stand "Bad Idea, bad hangover." I make a slouching hobble over to the mirror. Trousers, check. No tattoos, check. Any fresh bruises, nope. "All in all not a bad night… Shit oh fucking shit." I just remembered I'm getting married today.

I move as quickly as I possibly could over to the formal uniform on the door an change into it. By the time I had finished there was a knock at the door.

(End music)

"Jono you ready to go we need to get to the main hall!" Connor yelled through the door, at least I'm not late.

"Nearly ready!" I shout whilst tying the boots up. I unlock the door and look Connor in the eye "Glad to see I'm not the only one feeling rough. How do I look anyway?" I was stood there in a dark green uniform jacket and trousers with black wool tubing around the silver buttons, "Did they really have to make me carry a dress sword this thing is pointless!"

"You look like a proper Officer now mate." Connor said whilst chuckling. "Just got to find it funny that out of all the uniforms you could have chosen both you and Lupa wanted you to wear the riflemen's green!" He couldn't hold his laughter back anymore.

"So what I respected the riflemen for their skill, also all the other uniforms were gaudy gold and silver colours. This suits me best!" as we start to walk to the main hall we make small talk whilst he eyes the maids going past. "Hands off them otherwise I will start to view you on the same level as Virion!" the look of horror on Connor's face was hilarious.

"I would never be that much of a dog!" we both laughed all the way to the main chamber.

Waiting at the altar next to an old priest, wait a second isn't this the hierophant that gets killed on the retreat to the east palace… "Hey priest, I take it you are the Ylissian Hierophant?"

"Yes, why do you ask my son?" oh joy his one of those priests.

"Just like to know where your loyalties lie." I will have to keep an eye on him.

"Your beloved will be here soon." I looked to Connor to check that he has the ring I was going to give Lupa, a wolf designed ring with a diamond in its mouth and sapphires for eyes.

I have to say that waiting for the signal that Lupa was on her way has got to be one of the most stressful, nerve-wracking and most memorable ten minutes of my life. When the organ started playing, the only words that can describe it was that, an angle appeared at the end of the aisle. Lupa was at the door wear a pure white dress with a thin white veil so I could still see her eyes that gleamed in the light, she was holding a blue and red coloured bouquet of flowers, as she was lead to the altar by Chrom to could in all honesty say that I felt as if I would die from both nervousness and happiness. As she reached the altar we stood side by side as the priest started the service, "Lupa I can honestly say that you are the most beautiful sight I have seen in my life." I whisper just loud enough for her to hear.

"You actually look handsome in that suit, which was a shock as you never dress up." I could see her blushing through the veil. The priest coughed and we went back to standing in silence.

When the priest reached the part about vows I started, "I vow to protect you with my life, though you would probably be more likely to survive any encounter anyway. I will always love you, let's hope that works both ways. I vow always to stay by your side, even till the end." After the couple of laughs for the jokes and the big aw at the end it was Lupa's turn.

"I vow to always stay with you, though let's face it you will cook. I vow to always care for you be it that you are ill, or more likely, injured, knowing how often you have gotten injured since we have met. I vow always to love you, so you best keep you side of it. I vow to stay by your side, till the end." She one upped me, once again the laughs at the jokes and aw at the end.

The Priest then turned to us both and said the fated words "you may now kiss the bride." So I did with as much love and passion as I physically could, trust me it was hard to hold back. Confetti was thrown and Champaign was popped, and we walked hand in hand down the aisle to the doors at the end to the chamber that would hold our reception.

**Twenty minutes later**

"I knew this would happen." Other than the Shepherds all the other people attending our wedding were foreign officials, I swear I even saw Aversa. "Chrom is a dead man for this…"

The man in question was going around to each table thanking them for coming and probably making deals with them on his sister's behalf. One of the people I didn't know personally came to the table that myself and the rest of the wedding party were sat on, "I see that you are the one who trounced my three best fighters and even knew two of them, hell you may even of beaten Marth of not for that leg of yours. Oh yeah I haven't introduced myself I am Basilio, the West Kahn who you helped to kick off the throne." I chuckle at this.

"Should have brought better fighters then, but the fight against Lon'qu was won by luck more than skill. Anyway you said your three best I take it Marth wasn't one of your fighters then?" I give Basilio a quizzical look. He shrugs.

"Not really, he just showed up one day and beat Lon'qu, don't know why but Lon'qu just froze up part way through the fight." He shrugs again. "But still it takes more than luck to beat Lon'qu or even to stand against him as long as you did. On a side not why are all these people here?" He takes Chrom's spare seat beside me.

"You can blame Chrom for that, he had to turn the entire reception into a Diplomatic affair." I shrug and turn to my wife Lupa, it will take me a while to get used to that. "Should we make our rounds? We can leave the two Khans to keep each other company, seeing as Robin is talking with the other Shepherds." I offer her my arm. She happily accepts.

"Eh, wait don't leave me here with this oaf!" Flavia said as we walked down to talk to the Shepherds.

"Let's try to avoid the foreign diplomats shall we." Lupa whispered into my ear as we headed towards the Shepherds table, I couldn't help but smile with a whimsical look on my face, only to have Aversa block the way.

"Well this is a delight, to get to talk to the happy couple. I would like to offer Plegia's congratulations on your union and offer you a chance to work under us as our tactician." My look couldn't have changed faster if it tried, my eyes could freeze a fire but I had to keep my smile as not to cause offence.

"I do apologise but I still have much to teach my young charges, also I would rather sleep with a snake than trust a job I didn't ask for." I was still smiling but that of a crocodile waiting to strike.

"Oh too bad, I was hoping to get you on the winning side for the war that is to come, I guess that even a tactician of your calibre is susceptible to emotion. I would warn you that Plegia has a much large military strength than Ylisse's." Aversa says with scorn in her voice now and starts to walk away.

"I should warn you that I follow a simple motto, Skill not Strength, so bring on your hordes we shall prevail. Hypothetically that is I would hate to be thought of as inciting war between our nations. Now this is my wedding day if you wish to continue this conversation let it be on a lighter note." The warmth starts to return to my eyes as the conversation progressed until they were as fire.

"I shall take my leave I am sure that my King will be displeased by your lack of enthusiasm for our offer but I am sure we will live." Aversa makes a mock bow and leaves to a table on the far left near the back of the room.

"Let's get to the shepherds before anyone else tries to recruit me… too late." Now it seems that the eunuch of Valm is going to try to convince me to join them next.

"Why hello there you must be the happy couple, I come as an envoy from Valm primarily that of the great Walhart. To offer you a chance to join our armies as either a tactician or a general. This is a once in a life time opportunity. After all what would as small a nation as Ylisse have need for two tacticians?" My eyes freeze over again, this toad really pisses me off.

"I have no intention of leaving Ylisse for any reason, I am not only one of the two tacticians I am teaching our commander strategy so that I can retire whilst still leaving two commanders that can form a complete plan against any odds. Also I will not work under or with someone like you… I have my own information networks so I already know what is brewing in Valm." With this last comment I turn to leave for the Shepherds table.

"I will remember this!" Excellus, what a complete misnomer, shouts before turning and storming out of the castle. I shrug and continue to the table finally reaching it.

"What's the matter you look pissed dude." Connor inquires. I sigh leaving it for Lupa to answer.

"He got asked by both Plegia and Valm to join their armies in varying positions… which he turned down." She finished her thought with a smile on her face. "We didn't get either of their names though did we?"

"I know who they are, by reputation only mind you. The women was called Aversa she works directly under, and if rumours are to be believed on top of, Grangrel. The one that looked like a toad was Excellus he works for Walhart a leader in Valm that is slowly conquering the surrounding kingdoms and such, I was keeping an eye and an ear on his movements in case he attempts to cross over to this side of the sea in the future." They all look at me in shock at how much I knew about the envoys.

"You really have to share your information network with the kingdom, later on." Robin reminds me but I just shrug. "How are you enjoying your wedding day anyway?"

Both I and Lupa reply in tandem "Exhausting!" We both spot Chrom headed to the table.

"What are you two doing down here I sent about three diplomats to see you why aren't you at your table?" for the third time today my eyes turn to ice.

"Chrom what was the deal? I will let you use the Reception as a diplomatic affair but you keep myself and Lupa out of it! I have already had to deal with job offers from Plegia and Valm, I am in no mood to be dealing with diplomats." I could see Chrom practically shrinking as I kept perfect eye contact through this. "I will make the rounds with Lupa, thanking people for coming but I will direct them to you if they wish to make deals." I sigh as I finish this statement as I could see a childlike look in Chrom's eyes.

"We can stay and talk with the rest of the Shepherds first, right?" Lupa asks, I nod.

**Fifty minutes later**

We had thanked all the foreign diplomats and all the other people Chrom had invited for attending, pointless excise if you ask me but we had to otherwise Chrom wouldn't shut up, and were seated back at the top table in the room with Chrom and the two Khans. "When can we leave to celebrate our wedding night again?" I ask Lupa.

"8 o'clock" she replies "And before you ask it is only 7:30ish" She was obviously as bored as I was but to keep up appearances we had to wait till all the diplomats had left or 8 as Chrom had promised us after I had been accosted by 50 nobles and diplomats.

"It's not that bad is it you can just talk to old Basilio and Flavia." Basilio boomed, this guy really needs a volume control.

"Ok then Basilio, what were you doing about the bandit problem to the south before we gave the throne to Flavia? Also why weren't there patrols south of the Long Fort? Lastly for a nation of warriors I have yet to meet any that would pass muster, Lon'qu and Rory excluded of course." This all caught him flat footed.

"Well we couldn't strike at the heart of the problem without going to war with Plegia, regarding the bandit problem. There were no patrols south of the Long Fort due to the number of risen appearing north of the border, all patrols have been shifted to internal defence. Finally you have never fought me or Flavia so it is too soon to say that there are no strong troops in Regna Ferox." He seemed to laugh of the last comment with relative ease. We kept chatting whilst Lupa chatted with Flavia.

By 8 o'clock most of the diplomats had left so I could finally leave to enjoy my wedding night in peace until morning.

Authors note: I finally got the wedding out of the bleeding way! Now on to the fun stuff! Also anyone who can guess the legend that I am taking Jono's character from or Connor's will get there pairing put as part of the story, one for each. PM review and no guest ones please!


	14. The Two detachments and Donny

I don't own fire emblem or any other works that I reference, I only own my OCs with input from you and themselves, take from that what you will.

"…" Spoken words

'…' thoughts mainly mine/quiet convos

(…) Song choice for section

**Place names/Chapter title**

*…* Actions well some of them.

Authors note: I am getting bored of having the same disclaimer any suggestions? Also I can't write as Donny, it is giving word fits!

.

**Chapter 13: The Two detachments and Donny.**

We didn't surface from our room for the next two days, the others had just left food by the door, after which we both needed two things: A bath and some warm food.

At the man's bath I found Chrom, Freddy and Lon'qu "Thought we would have to leave you here, we are leaving tonight. I am surprised you two didn't run out of steam." Chrom gives me a grin.

"Savouring the afterglow, anyway the single men can't really comment can they?" Chrom's grin was gone but I still had one "Lon'qu whilst you're here I have a question, how did you lose to Marth?"

"…I don't know…" that was all I could get out of him despite asking him four more times.

"Anyway where are we headed off to next?" I ask Chrom after getting bored of asking Lon'qu the same question to no avail.

"The Shepherds are going home, we are going to be accompanied by Lon'qu and your two friends. Due to the sudden boost to our numbers we will have two detachments in our forces: your group lead of course by you, Josh wasn't too happy about that; the main force of the Shepherds will be lead directly by myself and Robin, we would like you to continue to teach us field tactics though. When we engage in a large scale battle we will join together and have a united leadership." I nod at this.

"So what would happen if our numbers continue to increase?" Thinking about the recruits we obtain down the line.

"That would depend on their temperament. By the way have you given any thoughts, I know I only just informed you of the situation, towards who you want to be your second in command." That gave me pause, it would have to be someone tactically minded but someone I could trust as an equal.

"Provisionally Connor, if it was based on feeling alone it would of course be Lupa but she doesn't have the required skill set: a tactical mind, a grasp of troop dynamics and the foresight to predict the enemies' movements. Chrom if our two detachments are to act separately how do you intend for us to communicate?" I was expecting him to say carrier pigeon or something but what he said shocked me.

"Get Miriel to give you one of our spare communication tomes, have you used one before?"

"No, I will ask her how it works later…" A fracking communication tome!

The rest of the bath was taken in silence Chrom left first, then Freddy and finally Lon'qu. "Guess I best get some food before we have to leave." I mutter to myself as I stretch before drying off to leave.

**Food hall Castle Ferox**

As I enter the hall I am instantly surrounded by the people from my world: Josh, Connor and Rory. "Hey how come you didn't tell me you were getting married? We are bloody neighbours!" Josh says as he tries to trap me in-between the door and the wall but failed miserably as I sidestepped him causing him to fall head first into the wall.

"Gentleman and Josh I will explain everything after we eat." I wander over to the queue for food behind… Kellam!? "Kellam, I take it that is actually you not a twin or something right?" he nods. "I think your invisibility is a defence mechanism then as I can see you quite clearly now."

"Really you can really see me." He shouts before lifting me into the air the looks on the people around us tells me that they couldn't.

"Don't worry just Kellam lifting me into the air." I say hurriedly trying to calm the obviously shocked people. As Kellam put me back on the floor we decided to not do that again. The food they were serving was good: Beef with mash potatoes and veg, with a red wine gravy. I tried to find a Lupa to sit next to her only to find she was completely surrounded by the women in our merry group. I could only sigh and share a table with Chrom and Robin, who had elected not to join the throng around Lupa. "Mind if I… we join you." I had to add as Josh and Rory had already placed their plates on the table. "Seriously you guys have no manners at all!"

"I wouldn't mind anyway, Robin has been a bit cold to me so, I would welcome any company that isn't angry at me." Guess they have had the first support convo. "How do you guys know each other anyway?"

"We all went to, OWCH" I kicked Josh in the shin to stop him from spilling the beans.

"As I said before Chrom we were all part of a Mercenary group that protected Jess, I also took Archaeology as a hobby." I give Josh and Rory looks that told them that that was the story we were sticking to.

"What was he going to say?" Robin questioned, the look I gave the pair told them that my story was the facts. "Never mind, I will just get Lupa to tell me later." I could only twitch at that.

"I have told the truth to both you and her as far back as you need to know." I gave her a cold look to warn her there would be dire repercussions if she did tell Lupa.

"Fine…" Robin looked dejected, Chrom just patted her on the shoulder to reassure her before getting punched in the face.

"Glad to see you two are getting along again." I meant it to be sarcastic but the happiness on Chrom's face was palpable. "That was called sarcasm Chrom…" The look of disappointment that flashed across his face was quite funny.

**That Night **

We started the long trudge back down south they said that it would take us a day to reach the Long Fort, and from there three to reach the Headquarters, that is if nothing goes wrong.

When we reached the long fort Robin insisted we camp on the south side of it, to ease the anxiety that existed between the garrison and myself. Once we had set up tents, I headed to the main command tent in the middle of camp. "Chrom as my unit is now reasonably independent, I will be pursuing a piece of information regarding the far fort. Have you heard anything from Jess whilst we were up north?" I ask after we had got the routes back to the capital sorted out.

"Once you tell me exactly where that is then fine. Jess will re-join your unit once we reach Ylisstol, she has learned how to wield a sword and ride a horse." So she is meant to be Joan de arc then, I had noticed before that we are all based of Key historical/Mythological figures of our identifying culture.

"That would be good my group is short a healer, with that most of my strategies should work. I'll go and tell my troops the plans, good night you two and please don't get into too much mischief." I leave them with a smirk and an overly dramatic bow.

"What do you mean by that?!" Robin shouts to my retreating back. I head for the tents of my group all three of them, I would have to ask for an additional two tents if my plan works.

"Jono, so what have you planned for us now leader?" Josh asks sarcastically, I ignored him at seat completely opposite the entire group.

"We will continue south after collecting the last member of our group, we will catch a ship near South town and liberate the Far Fort. Any questions?" They all nod. "One each."

"Why should we follow your orders anyway?" Josh asked.

"When do we leave?" Rory asked.

"How long will it take to get there?" Connor asked.

"Who is the last member of our group?" Lupa asked.

"Josh you will follow my orders if you want to survive. We continue with the troops and split with them after Ylisstol, our trek will then take us a day at most as we will get horses. The last member is a healer, Jess." I smile at the end of this. "Rest up, we will have a lot of running around to do soon." I retired to my tent, which I shared with Lupa, for the evening.

**Three days later: Ylisstol**

"See that we have a wagon and three extra horses, we will be leaving in two hours. Eat, refit and be ready to move out by then!" I shout to my troops. "I will see to the supplies for the journey and check in with my contacts." Josh and Rory left leaving me with everyone else.

"You seem to be hurrying, what is the importance of this mission." Connor asks me in a serious tone knowing that Robin or Freddy was probably listening in.

"The utmost if my information is correct a bandit group has moved dangerously close to a village on that island, there base of operations being the Far Fort. The village is small and with the atmosphere around the Plegian diplomat we need them here." I reply just loud enough for anyone hiding to hear but not loud enough for them to find it suspicious. "Connor make sure everyone has packed the essentials only the rest can stay in their rooms… No alcohol!" I stress this point the last thing I need is a drunken soldier.

"That reminds me Jono why a wagon? Those two can ride horse as can I and Jess so why?" Connor asks with genuine curiosity.

"Horses seem scared of myself and Lupa so a wagon would be good also when we reach the port we can stock up on provisions for the village just encase it got raided. Carry a couple of extra tents for the same reason." I respond to Connor before turning to the Stable master. "I trust you heard all that: Three saddled horses and a horse drawn wagon, if possible."

"I will go fetch them now sir." Being one of Ylisse's tacticians had its perks.

"Jono should I get your dinner too?" Lupa asked, I pulled her tight for a kiss.

"Of course once I'm done with this mission we should have some time alone…" I whisper into her after breaking of the kiss. She looked incredibly cute when blushing. As she was hurrying of a thought struck me "Who's cooking?"

"Robin I think." She shouts back, well that can't be too bad now then can it…

About twenty minutes later Lupa came running back with two bowls of reddish brown substance as I was making sure that the last of the provisions were loaded. "Here you go Robin's freshly cooked meal!"

I look at it and try to stir it, only for the spoon to vibrate as it goes through the substance. "This is really food, Robins not just playing a joke on us right?" Lupa gives me a warning look and beckons for me to take a bite. *Gulp* "we both take a bite on three… two… one… now." We both took a bit. Spicy, bitter and tangy that is a unique mix of flavours, and the texture of mousse, "Could have been worse it could have been Sully cooking."

**An hour and a half later **

"Have you remembered everything?" I ask them all in a singsong voice. Only for Josh to give me a look of scorn.

"Yes mother!" He responds with deliberate sarcasm.

"Then get a move on, Josh thanks for volunteering to be the guard for the next week." I retort with scorn on the latter half of the comment.

As we advanced down the south road towards South town, Ylissian naming skills aren't much better than their Feroxian counterparts, there was little to no trouble other than helping the occasional villager. "Jono, we have done this job what is the next plan?" Lupa asks, it was probably on all their minds but they thought that I was least likely to snap at her. They were right.

"After this we will reinforce the garrison on the Plegian border and assist Chrom's group in any major battles, I will point out that they are learning from me how to lead their armies so unless I tell you differently you follow mine or Connor's orders on the field. There is one thing I will promise you all, we will get back alive." I say the bulk of this loud enough for everyone to hear, which receives a nod from everyone including Josh.

The rest of the way to the South town was spent in silence so I had Lupa rest, I was tempted to tell the rest to tether their horses to the back of the wagon and rest as well but we needed to keep a perimeter. Josh was the first to spot South town so to be cliché he shouts "Land ahoy!" we reached the town within minutes from then.

"Excuse me sir!" I asked one of the newly garrisoned infantry in South town "Where is the nearest harbour to here?" He at first looks like he would tell me to piss off but noticed my uniform, that Freddy forced me to wear.

"Just a few miles south sir, but it only goes to the small island to the east of us. Might I ask why you are going there and if we may help?" Smarter than your average soldier.

"Just going to clear some bandits that are meant to have set up shop there. You and the rest of your garrison are needed here, protect the town and keep up the good work." I give him one of my most reassuring smiles, which just makes me look like an old man more than anything else. I waved as we headed further down the road. "Guys you can hitch your horses to the wagon and have a rest inside, we will likely have to fight not long after our arrival." I shout to the group as Lupa joins me at the front of the wagon. They all jumped on the offer.

**One Hour later: South harbour, the ferry.**

"How long will it take us to reach the Far Fort upon disembarking? Also do you know of any villages nearby?" I ask the ferry captain.

"It will be about ten minutes from the port to the Far Fort. There is one village nearby but it has been ransacked by local bandits recently." He replies, his accent is worse than that of the West Country.

"Thanks for the information." I turn to our group, I really need to think of a name for them, "Gear up we will be liberating the Far Fort then rest for the night, we will deliver relief to the nearby villages and head back to Ylisstol." I inform them all.

"Why are we giving relief to the villagers?" Josh asks, I have had enough of his second guessing me.

"That is because Josh, we are the good guys as cliché as that may be, so we: put down bandits; liberate forts; deliver aid; and defeat invaders. Until there is a war on then we act as an active unit again. One last thing Josh don't second guess my every move otherwise I will leave you there to protect that village." I reply looking him dead in the eyes with the coldest look possible.

"Fine, I will trust you for now…" Josh said before rolling over to face the other way in the Wagon.

"We should be there within the hour, I want you all rested but aware." I turn to look out at the sea. After around thirty minutes I feel a tap on my shoulder I turn around to see it was Jess. "What is it Jess…"

"I just wanted to say thanks for taking me with you, I did make a few friends at the castle but I prefer being with Connor and yourself. I knew you both before all this craziness happened…" Jess was slowly getting quieter. I could only laugh this off.

"I will make you and the others a promise, it may take years or decades o complete but, I will get everyone back home." I say in my most reassuring voice but if truth be told the time I spent here has to be the most fun I have ever had.

"Thanks Jono, I needed to hear that." Jess said before going over to the wagon to groom her horse. I turned back to the sea, lets hope this goes well.

**Far Island near Far Fort.**

"Help me, ya hafta help me. Ma village has been attacked by bandits!" the Villager that has to be Donny came running towards us. "Please are ya soldiers we need help. Bandits are attacking us from the Far Fort!"

"They are who we came to put down, you are the only one who actually knows the area so I will be enlisting your help." I tell him whilst patting him on the back. "I never did get your name."

"It's Donny, I mean Donnel Tinman." Donny replied.


	15. New recruit and the rescue mission

I don't own fire emblem or any other works that I reference, I only own my OCs with input from you and themselves, take from that what you will.

"…" Spoken words

'…' thoughts mainly mine/quiet convos

(…) Song choice for section

**Place names/Chapter title**

*…* Actions well some of them.

.

** Chapter14: New recruit and the rescue mission.**

**The entrance to the Far Fort, Night time.**

"I led ya here sir! Now I should skedaddle, and leave this to you professional sorts." Donny says before running behind a tree.

*Sigh* "Donny get out here… Now!" Donny jumps and slowly returns to our group from behind the tree. "You will stick with Rory I want you to get some combat experience. Before you ask why we were not sent here to garrison this island, so you need to learn to defend yourselves." Donny looks close to crying at this point though. *Sigh* "Rory keep him safe, but let him get some combat experience."

"…O.K." Rory a man of few words as always, this is going to be a long night.

"Donny and Rory take the north entrance, Josh you and Connor take the south entrance and clear them out, Jess you will follow me and Lupa to take the boss down." They all nod. Glad that they now know who is leading.

We all split for our specific tasks, with Donny going north he should have enough combat experience to choose to join us. As we and the group going south rounded the corner I saw something surprising they had cavalry, "They shouldn't have cavalry, their bandits but they are acting way to organised…" the plan should still work…

Connor laid down cover fire with his bow taking out two of the horseman, which only leaves three, Josh stays back to protect him from anybody who gets to close. Lupa, myself and Jess all head through the fort taking out the thief as we go, "Lupa take this and any other key, there should be a treasure vault to the west liberate their provisions." She nods with a small smile.

"That just leaves you and me against the boss then" Jess asked as we charged into three barbarians, she was reasonably good with a sword now easily beating one of the bandits. "Get away from me!" looks like Jess has found her battle phrase, two nihil to Jess.

"Time to end this." I backlash the bandit and hurry for the Archers about to fire at us. Three archers versus one of me, give me a challenge! The archers let lose their arrows only one arrow made a clean hit of my off hand, "Son of a!" I may have been a little over confident… "This may be a long shot…" I recite the fire spell in my head and watch as one of the archers catch alight. "That has got to hurt…"

"Jono are you ok?" Jess says after seeing the arrow in my arm. I just nod and run towards the remaining archers that are still in shock, I stab through the left hand archers throat and slash through to cut the others chest too shallow. He tried to run away and I stab through his throat from behind. With that there should be no one left. "Jono your arm needs to be treated!" Jess arrives by my back.

"Fine, we have them bottled up in the corner, but we need to be quick." Whilst I was saying this there were footsteps behind us. "Shit, if that isn't some of ours we are royally screwed."

"Glad to see you are ok boss… why have you got an arrow in your arm?" Rory you bloody Irish bastard. "We cleared the outside and northern entrance… Seemed to give Donny some confidence at least."

"That's good Jess just pull the arrow out… quickly!" Jess flinched at my order but still acted on it. "Bloody hell!" the arrow took its time getting out of my arm, could have been worse though the fucker could have been barbed. "Ok all of us will take out the leader, what the hell is taking Connor and Josh so long?" I turn to Rory at this point with a questioning look.

"They were searching for any more enemies…" Rory said with a shrug, that was bleeding helpful…

"We can't wait for them, we go round that corner in three…" we all move up to the corner, "Two…" we ready our weapons. "…One… Go!" as we turn round the corner we see a lone barbarian with a steel axe trying to fit stacks of gold into a sack. "Excuse me do you have a moment to talk about Naga…" 'Did I really just say that…?'

"You are the people who kid my men, only with that few numbers!" I'm not going to both asking his name.

"Ok team I and Donny will take this guy out the rest of you guard the door encase of reinforcements." Everyone except Donny and the Bandit nodded, those two just looked shocked.

"You think you can kill me with an injured arm and a village boy you seriously underestimate me!" the bandit shouted as he charged me. I back hand slashed him to rattle his axe hand, hoping he would block the strike. He jumped back, smarter than your average bandit at least. Donny tries to stab him with his spear landing a glancing hit, he is improving, and I follow his strike up with a blast of wind magic to knock the bandit over. "You blasted son of griffon!" he says as he hits the floor taking the opportunity Donny stabs him through the chest, over his heart, killing the bandit.

"Donny are you ok?" Donny was just standing there with his spear still in the Bandits chest, he didn't even seem to hear me. "Donny! Snap out of it!" I shout at him whilst shaking him from the shoulders. He finally seems to notice me.

"Sir, what's the matter we finished them off, those Bandits will think twice before attacking us again." He smiled happily but his eyes were hollow.

"What did he do to you specifically?" Donny flinches back at this, "I need an answer Donny!"

"He killed ma' sister… and ma' pa' he just killed them…" We have reached the heart of the matter. I take a good look at the bandit and notice something odd, he had a Plegian seal on his axe.

"Well I can't bring your family back but I can help you avenge them. This man worked for Plegia, if the winds are blowing the way I think they are, we will be at war with them soon…" Donny's face turns very dark at this latest revelation.

"Mr Jono, Sir may I join you?" I look him dead in the eyes to see if there was any trepidation or fear in them, only fire was in his eyes though.

"I take it your mothers still here? If she is get her permission then you can join, if what I have seen is any inclination you will make a good soldier." I smile at him to show I mean well, Donny just smiles and runs in the direction of the village.

I turn back to the rest of our group, Lupa was standing there with a rescue staff and a killer lance in her hands. "There were these and a little bit of gold in their vault but that's it. What should we do with it?" I take the lance and staff from her hands and give them to Rory and Jess in turn.

"We give the gold back to the villagers, we are the good guys remember. Check the bandits' bodies they are Plegian." I won't take from the weak but I will from the enemy.

"Seriously Jono? Why we have enough gold to last us the trip back to the capital, why do we need to check there bodies and what for?" Josh actually asking the right questions for once.

"Look for proof they are from Plegia, then for any undamaged weapons we can always use a spare blade or two." I walk over to jess so that she could finish healing my arm. "We will be headed back to the harbour in an hour." That should give Donny long enough to properly decide.

**Far Harbour: Tavern: Daybreak**

"When will the next boat leave?" I asked the ferry Captain.

"Round two hours or so, why?" He looked to me to be half drunk but surprisingly coherent.

"Just in case someone wishes to join us." I said with a knowing smile.

"There seems to be someone waving to you from the door…" He said pointing behind me. As I stand and turn around I see Donny in the door to the tavern with a rather large backpack.

"I take it you are going us the Donny?" I flash another warm smile at him. "I must warn you though I will be keeping a close eye on your training under Rory, for now, then myself when I think you are good enough." He looks a little worried then, I could only laugh at his reaction. "Don't worry Rory's a nice enough guy." I pat him on the back nearly toppling him.

"I do want to join you Sir, even got my Ma's ok and everything. But don't expect too much of me I'm just a simple country lad." He says with a hint of a blush over the praise he must have perceived.

"Just don't fall off the wagon on the way back and we will be fine."

**Ylisstol: Shepherds HQ: Midday **

"This is where you will be trained till you are good enough to fight alongside us." I say to Donny

"Sir, I thought I would be taught by Rory then you? So why are we staying here?" Donny asks with a slightly annoyed look.

"Firstly Donny, We are staying here until we deploy if you aren't ready by then we will leave you here. Secondly, I am your commanding officer not your friend. Lastly I will only train you if you get good enough. Go meet Rory in the training grounds so he can put you through your passes!" I look at Donny dead in the eyes with an ice cold glare.

"Yes sir…" He trudges off looking dejected.

"You don't have to be so hard on him you know, isn't the phrase you catch more flies with honey than vinegar?" Robin says from behind me making me jump.

"I have given him plenty of honey, just need to show him the vinegar to keep him in line. Just do me a favour Robin don't sneak up on me." I sigh at the end of this, she gives me an odd look.

"You don't have time for those you don't think have potential, so why do you think he is deserving of your tutelage?" I give her a shocked look at this.

I think over my answer before I reply. "Well, you may be right but the look he had in his eyes, it was as if he had lost all hope I couldn't just leave him there. I have given him a goal that he can't reach alone so he will soon find that hope again…" Robin gave me a knowing smile, "What is it?"

"You want a kid don't you?" I look at her both confused and shocked, if I had a drink I would have done a spit take.

"W-w-what that isn't it, never mind he is nearly my age. I'm just trying to help the kid out!" I look at her with eyes which held a cold intensity. "Anyway how are things going with you and Chrom?" I was quick to change the course of the conversation, which caused her to blush.

"He peeped on me in the Bath. The women's bath tent at that! After he said I wasn't a lady, can you believe that?!" Oh fuck that was a landmine.

"How could he… How rude of him… that's not true at all… You are very lady like." I couldn't sound more sarcastic if I tried.

"Do you think it's funny? He peeped on me!" I couldn't help but want to laugh, she had puffed out her cheeks and was red faced.

"Not at all it's just you two go through this love-hate relationship every time I see you two, just talk it out and get over it already." I say in my calmest voice, and she tries to still look angry but the intensity is gone.

"Fine, but I'm telling Lupa!" She runs off, will I'm in the doghouse now…

**A week later**

"Shepherds and Jono's detachment, we are moving out to the border with Plegia. They have abducted Maribelle, and we will get her back!"

"Rory is Donny ready to join the battle line?" I turn to Him whilst Chrom whips everyone into a fury.

"Yeah… just have him team up with one of us and he will be fine…" Rory ends this short statement with a nod.

"Looks like we are all on a rescue mission, which may head to a war. Make sure that our people are ready also pass the message over to Connor, I need him to be prepared to have a strategy ready just in case." I say to him before returning to listen to Chrom's tub-thumping.

Authors note: I hate writing as Donny as much as I hate writing as Miriel. Also the competition will be on until the 20th by then I will know which person I will want with which. Oh just in case you didn't guess this will be a Robin-Chrom element to the story but this will mostly revolve around the OCs, we will be there for the main game events… Ok every game event with a few that I make myself. I hope that you continue reading, I would be happy to listen to any creative criticism or advice. Thanks!


	16. To start a war, the stand at the ridge

I don't own fire emblem or any other works that I reference, I only own my OCs with input from you and themselves, take from that what you will.

"…" Spoken words

'…' thoughts mainly mine/quiet convos

(…) Song choice for section

**Place names/Chapter title**

*…* Actions well some of them.

.

**Chapter 15: To start a war, the stand at the ridge.**

**Plegian border: behind enemy line: 30 minutes before the meeting.**

"We need to be stealthy here that is why you couldn't bring your damn horse…" I hissed at Jess as we made our way behind the enemies' position, she was complaining that her feet hurt from all the walking and that she preferred to be on the horse.

"Would you two stop bickering, we are nearly in position I can see their tents from here." Josh hissed back to the rest of the group.

"Good ranged fighters get to the higher group; myself, Josh, Rory and Donny will be in the gully a little off to the side of the trail to your position; Jess stay at with the healers you will help if any enemy get to close, we will fall back if any of the front liners get hurt." I instruct each team in turn.

"How long do we have to wait?" Rory asks.

"25 minutes maximum. As soon as things go south we strike, if I can get to Maribelle I intend to. As per always, none of us dies this day." I say to the group.

"Sir, I'm scared… We can win right?" Donny asks me before moving to his position

"I wouldn't have made the plan otherwise." I give his shoulder a reassuring squeeze and move into position.

**Thirty minutes later: after Chrom kills the Plegians. **

"They shouldn't be this close, their only holding Maribelle a good 20 metres from us we could take them out and make it seem like bandits…" Josh says to me.

"That is a declaration of war if ever I heard one, kill the hostage she has served her purpose!" Grangrel shouts, everything had gone to shit not that I expected any different

"Shit I need to get to Maribelle" I tell our team before form shifting and rushing the Plegian bandit holding her, ripping the back of his neck out he couldn't even scream. I form shift back and tell Maribelle "Get back that way, I will deal with the flying bimbo." I look past her to see Aversa sashaying towards us.

"Well I never expected you to make a personal appearance, I am honoured. I take it you haven't changed your mind then?" Aversa asks.

"No chance in hell, just a couple of questions for you. How come you are stronger than Validar but still work for him? I never understood that… Also yes I do know your plans, how I will not say. I must say that you guys really lack basic strategy in your plans though." I was sneering all the way through my statements watching her get angrier and angrier.

"Well I may as well get rid of you then to prevent you from impeding our plans, it is a shame we could have used your mind." Aversa says with a shrug before sending a blast of wind my way sending me flying back.

(The Trooper: Iron Maiden)

Ten of the Plegian soldiers spotted what was happening and rushed to Aversa's defence: 4 barbarians, 3 myrmidons and 3 dark mages; this is going to be fun. I thought better of fighting them all alone until Ricken decided he was going to attack Aversa, taking both her and myself by surprise. "I did it I got one, that'll show Chrom I'm not just a kid!"

"Ricken run here, NOW!" all the attention the Plegians were giving me they had now shifted to Ricken, seeing this he ran over to me. "We are making a dash for that gulley understand…", he nodded, "After which we whittle their numbers down to help out Chrom and his team, but we fire one spell each at them now before we start running." I shoot him a confident grin and fire a thunder spell at the front runner, a myrmidon who was now twitching on the ground. Ricken fired at the next one and missed, his myrmidon dodged just in time, but hit the barbarian behind him opening a gash on his chest. "Run now!" I grab him by the scruff of the neck and start running.

"I, oomph, can run for myself!" Ricken shouts at me as he struggles to get free, I just tighten my grip causing him to pout. As we nearly reach the gulley a flux spell hits me square in the back, as I start to fall I throw Ricken into it.

"I must say, you look good face down in the dirt." Aversa says as she sashays towards me. I couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny you have lost, are injured and are at my mercy? You must be madder than I was lead to believe." Aversa said whilst shrugging

I roll onto my back smiling maniacally "In the words of a friend of mine, Checkmate!" I shouted as I fired a fire spell straight up. An arrow flies straight and true into Aversa's shoulder and a spell and an arrow into two of the Plegians, leaving only one myrmidon and 2 barbarians for the frontline forces, "Turnabout is fair game, right?" I stand up smirking at her.

"You planned all this!? How did you know where we would keep the prisoner? The geography of the area should be foreign to an Ylissian!" Aversa ranted as she slowly backed away.

"I won't answer your questions, mainly luck though, but deliver a message to Validar for me would you: The Reaper comes for the Grimleal!" I smile before blasting her a few feet back with wind magic. "All right ladies and gentlemen into position on the path we are to cut off their retreat from this angle!" I shout to my team and make a bow to the enemies before hurrying to the ridgeline.

"On it!" Rory shouted as he hurried the front liner's up the path.

"Where do you want me, Sir?" Donnel and Ricken asked in tandem, oh great two of them.

"Donnel with the frontline, Ricken with the support line, Chrom will kill me if either of you get injured!" I shout at them both

"And what of me you, rogue?" Maribelle asked brandishing her parasol like a sword, *sigh* I forgot about her.

"As you can't fight and I could do without saving you again, stay in the support line!" I shout at her emphasising stay. This earns me a disapproving look from both her and Lupa. "Heal anyone I send back from the frontline, this line must hold!"

"Behave, Jono we will discuss your attitude after the battle…" Lupa was giving me the stink eye now that's just great.

"Guess I may as well move to the frontline then, time for some stress relief…" I mutter to myself as I join the front liners. "The bulk of the enemy army will hit Chrom's forces we will get the lesser half at most, but seeing as I pissed of Aversa so much expect a sizeable number!" the remaining six Plegians were holding back probably waiting for reinforcements. "Lupa and Connor teach those guys the meaning of a kill box." I smirk whilst charging up a fire spell, I wanted a big boom to attract the other enemies' attention.

"On it mate!" Connor shouts from the ridge before planting an arrow in a dark mages eye. "See ya Harold!" I couldn't help but laugh, waging war here was so much fun! Lupa planted her arrow in the windpipe of another dark mage.

"I have to say, I'm surprised they haven't run away yet I mean there are only four of them." I muse as I fire the charged fire spell at them, the effect was similar to an Arcfire I have to remember that trick. "Boom goes the dynamite!" I shout as the last Myrmidon and Dark mage were immolated. The last two barbarians looked at each other and charged us. They both got kneecapped by arrows and took spells to the head, thunder from me and wind from Ricken.

(Music End)

"We should be alright for now, right Sir?" Donny asked me, I shrugged.

"That was the first wave Donny, stay loose but aware if any more enemies arrive we must be ready to fight." I pat him on the back smiling. "Lupa, Connor how much ammo have you got?"

"50 arrows apiece, I think it would be enough…" Lupa says before starring off into the distance where a dust cloud was forming, that can't be good. "Jono there are 60 Plegians coming this way: 40 Barbarians, 15 Myrmidons and 5 wyvern riders!" could be worse we have the high ground and ranged advantage.

"Take out the airborne troops first, then concentrate on the axe men. Ladies and gentleman I promised you a fight and we will have one hell of a fight!" I told them with confidence but in my heart I knew that I might have signed all our death warrants if this didn't go well. "Where the fuck is Chrom's squad!" I shout in frustration as the dust cloud got closer.

"Chrom's team are behind them!" Lupa shouted down to me. I could only smile we had them pincered but the cornered rat will bite.

"We will hold once them crash into us, Chrom will hit them from behind and we will keep them pined here!" I tell my troops, but not with as much confidence as last time.

"What's wrong sir?" Donny asks me looking worried.

"Just a little frightened is all… we are about to bring a lot of blood to this parched cliff!" I smiled at him, which seemed to calm him down. "Everyone this will be a bloody business, make no mistake, but we will win and, more importantly, we will live through this!" I lift my sword in the air to emphasis the point. "All people who can attack at range do so as soon as possible!" I shout whilst charging a thunder spell, let's see what this does.

As the enemy got within our archer's attack range they began to whittle their numbers down, they had killed 6 Barbarians before they could come within the magic users attack range. I let lose my spell and it acted like an Archthunder but using them was draining. "I can't keep using those charged spells their exhausting…" Ricken gives me a quizzical look. "Just keep attacking them…" he nods. "Nobody gives a shit if I'm drained but the kid they would be awing and all worried…" I mumbled to myself whilst sending fireballs off to immolate the Plegians.

"Sir their getting close!" Donny shouted to me, thank you captain obvious!

"No fucking shit Donny I hadn't fucking noticed!" I shouted at him as I sent a thunder ball into the front rank of the thirty or so enemies that has made it within spitting distance of us.

"Jono calm down… or direct your anger at the enemy…" Rory there with his pearls of wisdom… I really do need to follow that advice though…

"Front liners prepare for close range combat, Ricken get to the ridge to support Connor and Lupa, tell them we will need Jess down here to heal and fight." I say to the group before drawing my sword. The Plegians hit our line of men like a wave in a storm would hit the coast, we held just long enough for Chrom's team to hit them from behind. The enemy routed with only 10 men left it was no surprise. "Are all of you still with me!?" I shouted to my squad as soon as I got my breath back.

"Yeah we are…" I heard repeated eight times, thank Naga for that was all I could think before sinking to the ground in exhaustion.

"Jono is your squad alright?" I heard from somewhere above me, ah it was Robin…

"They are all alive and we have two that belong to you I believe, also could your team move any slower?" I shoot her an exasperated look.

"Well we corralled them didn't we give us some credit! Also why the hell didn't you scatter there was no way in hell you could take on 60 people with only nine of you it was suicide no matter how you look at it." Robin shouted at me whilst grabbing my collar.

"There was a story from my homeland of a group of 300 men that held back and army of millions in a narrow pass, but they didn't have a force to flank the enemy. Let's just say that stubbornness is in our nature. Now I need to check on my people we have a war to prepare for…"

Authors note: I may have a name for my team but if you have any suggestions, I would like to know!


	17. Preparations, The sugarthief and Defense

I don't own fire emblem or any other works that I reference, I only own my OCs with input from you and themselves, take from that what you will.

"…" Spoken words

'…' thoughts mainly mine/quiet convos

(…) Song choice for section

**Place names/Chapter title**

*…* Actions well some of them.

Author notes: Clue two it is a founding myth of one of the greatest empires the world has ever seen!

If I have to put another clue out there the competition will be over as I couldn't make it any more obvious, without the final piece of information…

.

**Chapter 16: Preparations, The sugar thief and Night defence!**

**Ylisstol: day after the battle.**

"Connor how are the supplies of our group?" I asked him as we headed to the commanders office in the Shepherds headquarters. Why does Chrom want the commanders and sub-commanders of the two divisions in one place…?

"We have all the weapons repaired, we have 80 arrows a piece and we have enough rations for a 40 day campaign." Connor lists of as we reach his door.

I knocked the door, "Come in!" Chrom shouted from within the room.

"Hello Chrom what do you need me for?" I asked him as I opened the door. As I looked around the room seeing Robin and Fredrick on one side of the room whilst the Exalt and her head body guard was sitting behind Chrom's desk with Lissa. "Well this is an even higher number than I was expecting. What's the occasion?"

"We are having a war council… we need to know some things namely, how did you know where the enemy was going to position itself." Chrom looks at me with a gaze that is meant to be intimidating, it didn't work.

"Why does it matter?" I ask as I look at him with an amused smile, they all glared at me. "Fine, that was the only position that the enemy could retreat to, whilst stopping us from attacking them. I just planned to stop that retreat, sending them north to a narrower pass that would be a veritable kill box." I say with a shrug and everyone, except Freddy and Phila who were glaring at me even more fiercely, seemed to be placated.

"How did you know the geography of that area?" Freddy asked with his usual smile before he brings the hammer down.

"I bought maps of the entire area, all of Ylisse and Plegia for that matter Freddy." I said smiling back.

"From where? As we have not had anyone make any such maps!" Freddy asks me glaring at me whilst still smiling.

"I took the only copy and burned them afterwards so they are no longer in circulation, so don't worry. I remember all the important locations that a battle is possible to be placed in." I say to Freddy, not bothering to smile anymore.

"That is enough Fredrick. He has our trust." The Exalt says, wasn't expecting that. "We are worried about your style of strategy. Your squad would have been wiped out if the Shepherds hadn't backed you up."

"I would say the opposite, from our perspective it was the Shepherds herding them in our direction." I say crossing my arms. Freddy now looked furious.

"How dare you if milord hadn't rescued your squad, you would be dead!" Fredrick said smile gone, he only had a look of divine anger.

"Fredrick, I am warning you to not interrupt!" Chrom shouted at him. "Explain what you mean Jono."

"I was expecting a steady stream of routed enemies running to get away, we weren't expecting a small army rushing us!" I say looking dead in the eyes.

"In truth Chrom, that does seem reasonable. However I do want to know why you didn't join the main battle line."

I sighed, "Truth be told I was planning on ambushing their rear guard, but they used a different formation than I was expecting. We did save Maribelle and Ricken though." I shrug again.

"So that wasn't actually your plan, blocking their retreat." Fredrick said with a victorious smile.

"That was only half of it, the main objective if you will." I shrug to him, he didn't look impressed, "And before we go round in circles can we all agree that the battle was won." I say looking Chrom dead in the eyes.

"That much is obvious, so I take it you have some other information as we all know that you like to argue the toss with everyone." Chrom said raising an eyebrow, they know me to well now.

"If I am reading the enemies movements correctly, they may be planning to strike here with a small force with the objective of either: killing the Exalt, stealing the Fire emblem or both…" I give this a few seconds to sink in. "I would advise keeping the Shepherds and my group on standby within the palace, also Chrom you and the Exalt go nowhere alone." I steel my eyes at the end of this comment, I wouldn't allow a refusal.

"I trust your certain Jono? We don't need to whip everyone into a fury over a hunch." Robin said but the look was echoed by everyone in the room except Connor, who I had explained the entire situation to.

"I would stake my reputation on it." I said with a smile, everyone just deadpanned.

"Jono you don't have a good reputation…" Chrom said, thanks for the follow up line…

"I don't but I hope to gain one with this escapade." Did I just red dwarf, yes I believe I did. "In all seriousness, I give you my word that I am serious also, if I am wrong tell Lupa it was my idea you can't think of a worse punishment than that." I say my smile slowly fading.

"We will go with this then, now onto the budget for food and other expenditures…" Chrom rabbled on for 20 minutes before I fell asleep standing up.

**That Night outside the Exalts Chambers**

"Jono I don't mind spending time with you in the field but I would prefer to be in bed at the moment you know." Lupa said before yawning, I shrugged so would I but they said it was my idea so I get the night shift.

"Could be worse, they could have us doing the shift outside… or it could be raining… yeah this is pretty shit." I gave up trying to cheer her up, but she does look cute pouting.

"So, Jono there are going to something's that we have to discuss whilst we are here…" Lupa says sheepishly, well more nervously that anything else. "Firstly we need to keep ourselves out of danger more…" I nod that sounded fair enough I hadn't planned on the sneak attack being that dangerous. "…Secondly we need somewhere for ourselves to live…" I was about to reply but she raised a hand, "Away from the barracks!" her eyes hardened with that comment, I nodded nervously what had I done now. Lupa open her mouth to continue but raised a hand to get a word in.

"What has brought all this on? Is there something wrong?" I say whilst reaching for her hand. She grabs my hand and holds it like a vice. "Is everything ok?" I said as I squeeze her hand back.

"I think once this war is over I want us to start a family… you are ok with that right?" Lupa looks at me near enough in tears. She releases my hands and I hold her in a tight embrace.

"Of course its ok, it's better than ok, why the hell wouldn't I be happy about this! I will start looking for a house in the morning, hell if I ask Chrom he may even let us have a suite of rooms in the palace!" I say with elation squeezing her in what was now nearly a bear hug.

"Easy there Cutie, I'm not pregnant yet!" Lupa says giggling as she hugged me back.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" A voice says behind me, oh fuck I forgot what we were doing here!

"Who the hell!" I release Lupa and turn to look into the eyes of a ginger thief with a hoard of sweets and other sugary stains on his clothes. "I am guessing that you aren't part of the guard?"

"I'm Gaius, I am a thief for hire but these guys are nuts going on about killing the Exalt. I want no part of it so I am out of here." I grab his arm. "What do you want now I warned you what else do you want."

"Go to the other Shepherds tell them that there are intruders in the palace, tell them I sent you first. Tell them you are one of Jonathan's Informants." I shout at him as he hurries in the direction I pointed him.

"I best get paid for this!" Gaius shouts back. I shrug and turn back to Lupa.

"Well my dear looks like we hold the door till reinforcements arrive." I shoot her my best winning smile. Before noticing that a certain pair of blue-haired heads were bobbing down the corridor towards us. "Looks like we have a few extra hands anyway." I shrug.

"Jono what the hell is going on you were on watch!" Chrom shouts to me, yeah I was manning the fucking gate.

"Chrom this isn't the time for this pick a choke hole and defend it!" I shout to him before Robin could catch up with them, "Robin you backup Chrom, that blue haired person get ready to defend yourself." I shout to her when she finally reaches us.

"They know I'm a women, Jono so you can stop pretending not to recognise me…" Lucina scowled at me, I shrugged and felt Lupa vice grip my shoulder I am going to get it later.

"Ok fine, Marth or whatever you're really called, protect the eastern choke point when reinforcements arrive you will take over the southern with one of the Shepherds of my choosing…" Robin scowled at this, "… Probably Virion or Ricken as well as Maribelle to act as a healer. Each of the choke points will have a healer, and one or more ranged fighters depending on the width of the passage." I turn to Robin "Agreed?" She huffs then nods. I shoot her a cheeky grin.

As we all got into position myself and Lupa guarding the southern passage, Chrom and Robin the western, and Lucina the eastern so that Lupa could defend us both. I was almost immediately set upon by a thief, non-recruitable so kill him, I block his strike and Lupa puts an arrow in his eye, note to self-follow her orders to the letter.

(No more Heroes: Slash)

I front of me was a queue of people trying to get through as I was outside of the passage I could move freely, the queue went: Fighter, Thief, Mercenary, Dark mage, Fighter rinse and repeat. The first two ranks always went down easily enough but the mercs were strong, they could actually fight with a sword but to make matters worse I had to dodge the attacks from the Dark mage at the same time Lupa's arrows tended to put an end to them soon enough but I was slowly getting exhausted. "Hey blue girl do you see the reinforcements yet!" I shouted to her panting, the southern passage being clear for the moment.

"I can see them coming this way, and a ginger headed thief that they are chasing. Also I don't appreciate the blue girl comment" Lucina shouted back before slashing a Cavalier's stomach leaving his guts to bare.

"When they get here let Gaius through to me he is now part of my squad. Tell them not to touch him!" I shout to Lucina as she beheads another cavalier that was charging her

"Got it Wolfie!" She took that blue girl comment personally, *Sigh*

"That's Mr Wolfie to you, blue girl!" I spat back at her with a snarl. I hear Chrom and Robin shouting something along the lines of a giant rabbit. "I forgot about Panne! Lupa go to them and tell them she is an ally of blue girls!" I turn to her as Lucina shoots be a murderous look.

"Stop calling me blue girl, Wolfie!" Lucina shouts to me as Lupa nods and runs in the direction of Chrom and Robin.

"Then stop calling me Wolfie!" I shout back just before a flux spell sends me reeling back. "Who the fuck shot that!" I shouted down the passage.

"I believed you said the Reaper was coming for us" Validar shouted from the base of the stairs with an evil grin on his face.

"Well this just got interesting..." I shout back readying my sword.

Authors notes: I am going to take a single chapter break from the story to post some OC profiles, because I have had a couple of character related questions to make up for it I will be posting two chapters next week. The initial couplings will be: Chrom/Robin, Gaius/Maribelle and Lon'qu/Cordelia. If you have any ideas for additional please tell me.


	18. Character profiles

I don't own Fire emblem but I do own all the OC's I am referring to in this chapter. There will be at least one from another writer added later.

I forgot Jess she is going to kill me over this :(

Jonathan, Jono, Wesson

Tactician by trade in the new world he finds himself in. Was a human but has now turned into a Laguz, which he seems to be both happy and annoyed about. Intermittently Sadistic. Most interested in old buildings and other cultures. 15th July.

Arcani: Fast lethal killer not unlike the Assassin but uses magic instead of bows, the fiercest of Laguz would have a hard time with him. High strength, speed, skill and defence. Low luck and health. Skills: Form shift: allows a Laguz character to form shift in any class. Armour rend: allows a Laguz character when form shifted to cause extra damage to armoured units.

Evocati: a better armoured version of the Arcani, has higher res and mag with the drawback of lower speed. Skills: Defender: linked pavise and aegis with a chance equal to speed and skill. Professionalism: +5 stat boost to all units within a 5 square area.

Lupa

A wolf Laguz who was lost within the Halidom of Ylisse, found by Jono and was inexorably drawn to him. Flirtatious by nature but the loyal to a fault. Gets on least well with Robin. 18th April.

Laguz Archer: One of the few Laguz to take up a Beorc weapon, has higher speed and defence than a Beorc archer. Skills: Form-shift: Allows a Laguz character to form shift in any class. Bird Hunter: Allows form shifted Laguz to cause extra damage to flying characters (even if protected by Io's shield).

Laguz Ranger: A Laguz that has fully embraced Beorc weaponry, by using a bow and a sword. Higher res stats then archer and all around improved. Archer hunter: causes extra damage to any and all enemy bow users. Whistling arrows: -5 Status to all enemies within three squares of target when attacking with a bow.

Connor Holme

A cocky longbowmen that joined Jono from his world. This ability with the bow is only surpassed by his ability to keep Jono calm and entertained. Most level headed of Jono's group. 12th May

Longbowmen: an archer capable of hitting a target at long range, without the need of an actual longbow. One more over: when using a bow all attacks can hit one square further over. Cavalry Killer: unit does double damage when attacked by horsemen.

Dragoon: a longbowmen with the option of riding a horse or fighting on foot. High movement or the use of the tower shield make this unit unique. Hit and run: when mounted this unit can move again after attacking. Flaming arrow: when attacking with a bow there is a 1/10 chance of killing the enemy.

Rory Harper

An Irishman with a particular affinity towards the Gae bolg. Shows no interest in any of the women within the army as he has someone waiting for him back home. Person who disappears the most in Jono's group.

Senata: Rory's imitation of the Irish hero. Heavier armour than a soldier but lighter than a knights. Balanced stats. Skills: Aptitude: same as in game. War Cry: +5 status to unit but – 5 to all surrounding units for 3 turns.

CuChulain: The rebirth of the inviolable hound of Ulster. Reinforced his armour and now has use of a sword. Skills: Last man standing: +10 status if only unit left deployed of your army. Irish pride: +3 status when enemy out numbers your army by double or more.

Jess Abell

A young healer who is scared of the world she now finds herself in. Despite her fears she still joins the battle line not to be left behind. The most timid of Jono's group.

Sword Maiden: A Valkyrie that has taken up the sword to defend her friends and allies. Has higher defence and strength stats than a Valkyrie at the loss of most of her mag. Skills: Healing aura: Allies around her gain health every turn. Sword of the maiden: this unit deals more damage to men with a sword.

Sword Saint: A sword maiden that has been canonised by the Church of Naga. Stronger in all aspects. Skills: Divine fury: mag stat added to strength (Luck stat). Shining light: the amount that the unit has healed a unit is added to its strength stat the next time it attacks.

Josh Chevaliers

A cocky and cynical swordsman that has more bravery than brains at times. The way that he fights is close to the Chon'sin but not as refined. Sorest loser in Jono's group.

Sarmatian Swordsman: a Myrmidon with higher defence stats but lower skill. Still needs to improve to reach potential. Skills: Taunt: -3 to all enemies within 3 squares but all will target him if able. Diamond in the rough: unit will either get a status boost in all aspects or none at all when levelling up.

Sarmatian Bow knight: a Bow knight with higher stats all round. Has reached his potential. Nomadic tactics: can attack again if missed the first time. Shooting Circle: inflicts 1/5 damage to any enemy that the unit passes by when equipped with a bow.

The future children for these two and any additional future children, non-canon ones, will most likely be Original classes.

Author's note: the contest has been won by Fireofargentis: his pairing choice I am using is Morgan/Severa.


	19. Validar, Edward Cline and the retreat

I don't own fire emblem or any other works that I reference, I only own my OCs with input from you and themselves, take from that what you will. Any OC's owned by other people will be indicated in the Author notes at the start of the chapter.

"…" Spoken words

'…' thoughts mainly mine/quiet convos

(…) Song choice for section

**Place names/Chapter title**

*…* Actions well some of them.

Author's Note: Contest closed winner Fireofargentis. To repeat the pairings are now Chrom/Robin, Gaius/Maribelle, Lon'qu/Cordelia and Morgan/Severa. I am toying with some others like a dog with a bone but I will see if they work… I am bleeding starving.

.

**Chapter 17: Validar, Edward Cline and the retreat.**

(Prince of Darkness: Megadeth)

"A very strange threat for a religion centred on a god of death." Validar chuckles as I move to strike at him, only for him to fire a flux spell at the sword itself. "But I haven't come to kill you today, hand over the Exalt and the Fire emblem and we may let you all live." Validar chuckles again as the tip of my sword breaks off.

"We whole heartedly tell you to go fuck yourself!" as I swing the sword at his head only for him to tip it so my slash just grazes his cheek. "You must think you are so clever…" using the momentum of the missed swing I send a kick slamming into his gut, winding him.

"You impudent little sub-human." He hisses before sending a volley of flux spells my way, of which only two connect, leaving me unarmed and injured. "Not so cocky now are you boy!" Validar smiled triumphantly before I fire a wind spell knocking him back a few feet.

"That hurt you walking corpse!" I retreated back to where my sword was wedged into the wall, I really don't want to test which mode we are in! I pulled the cracking remains of the sword from the wall only for half of it to remain stuck there as the other came free, "Just my fucking luck!" I spat as I readied the remains of my sword. I thrusted the sword at Validar only for him to dodge just enough to prevent any serious damage again. "Stand still already!" I slash the sword at him once again only for him to step back, at this point the rest of the sword left the hilt and lodged itself in Validar's leg.

"Gaugh, how dare you damage me you beastkin." Validar spat at me as he tried to remove the sword lump only to cut his hands, giving up the effort he fired a flux spell at me. I sidestep to the left and fire a thunder spell at the sword.

"Time to end this!" as the spell hit the scream that came out of Validar was deafening, imagine somewhere between nails on a chalk board and listening to someone butcher your favourite song. Lupa and Gaius both run down the stairs at this point, "What took you two so long?" I ask them before collapsing against the wall, they both run over to check on me.

(Music end)

"Are you ok Jono, don't you fucking dare to die on me now!" Lupa shouts at me tears in her eyes.

At the same time Gaius said "You ok boss, you look like shit…" I can see that there is differing levels of care here…

"I will live which is better than that guy, he is the head of the Grimleal a Grima worship cult." I pant at them as my adrenaline starts to wear off. "He should be dead but Gaius run his chest through and throw him in a ditch for me whilst Lupa gets Jess or any other medic to heal me." I say as I slide further and further down the wall.

"Jono! Jono! Stay with me!" Lupa shouts as things slowly fade to black.

**? - ?**

(You're a lie: Slash)

"Ugh, where the fuck am I now… First its Fire emblem awakening now where does that old fucker plan on sending me?" I shout as I look around a pitch black landscape. A light flickers into existence in the centre that slowly reveals the entire space. A simple room with red walls and a small table with two seats in the middle, one chair facing me the other held the old prick who had kidnapped me.

"Have a seat we have much to discuss." He gestured to the seat opposite him, I gesture back at him in a much ruder way. "I guess it would be best to reintroduce myself then, I am Edward Cline and I work for the government." I raise an eyebrow at that two clichés in one sentence and nearly a persona quote.

"I don't remember doing anything to attract the English government's attention." I say finally sitting down Cline only snickered at that.

"I don't work for your government, I work for the European Union. Much bigger than your single little nation…" I punch him in the face at this point.

"You will do well to remember that the little nation I am from is one of the few European…" I spat the last word like venom, "countries that is recovering from the fuck up your masters let happen."

"Duly noted…" He says as he sits back on his newly righted seat. "You came to our attention due to your status on some strategy score boards and some other reasons I am not at liberty to discuss. You and some select other who didn't react as fiercely as you, so there was no need to send their friends here as well, have been sent here for the sole purpose of saving the world." I fell of my seat laughing.

"You chose me to help save the world, what the hell are you on? I would watch the world burn if it would keep me entertained for an evening!" I shouted in his face.

"That is why your little entourage is here, with the exception of two who the world rejected." He says with a shrug as if they didn't matter.

"Those two were good friends of mine you know, so chose you next words carefully!" I growled at him.

"Look we have little time so let's skip the bullshit! Complete the game as you believe it to be and I will explain why the next time we meet now it's time for you to wake up!" Cline shouted before the room started to fill with blinding light.

(Music fade out… then end)

**Shepherds Headquarters, my room. **

"Will he be alright Jess?" I heard the voice of Lupa say, it was to blurry to see if it actually was her. I try to sit up only to feel a hand on my chest forcing me back down, I turn my head to see the worried face of Lupa looking back at me.

"He needs some rest, which means no moving from that bed till we march in two days. By rights I am surprised he is still alive, he had a gash going from his stomach to the top of his spine due to the tip of his sword breaking off. I could only smirk at that, we are on casual mode… thank fuck for that.

"That won't be easy he gets fidgety if he has to stay in one place for too long…" Lupa says before I sit up and stretch my arms. "What did I tell you?" Lupa says face palming.

"I will be fine, also if I stay in bed all day I will just seize up or mildew. I need to make some preparations anyway so the best I can do you is this room today." I say smiling at the two women in my room. I turn to face Lupa kissing her on the forehead "Can you call Chrom and Connor in here for me, please love." I say to Lupa after ending the kiss. I then turn to Jess, "I need to talk to them relating to high level secrets so please could you leave us for the moment Jess." I say softly with a melancholy smile.

"Fine but if you reopen your wounds I best be called straight away!" Jess says before leaving in a huff.

After about ten minutes I had managed to sit myself up in the bed, "What's taking them so long." I wondered aloud as the door slammed open and Robin, followed by a sheepish looking Chrom and Connor. "Ah, I'm injured no violence!" I shout before she could get too close.

"You called for these two and not me! We are meant to work as partners! We are the Tacticians of Ylisse right?" She shouts at me, she seemed to be making an effort not to slap me. "I thought you could trust me…"

I scratch the back of my neck, I really need to break that habit when I am worried, "I didn't call you because I needed to ask Chrom specificly some questions regarding the state of the royal family and Connor for the stat of my team as well as the butchers bill. I would have called you if this is a strategy meeting but I planned to do that tomorrow, if you want to stay here for this I don't mind but it will be a little boring." I tell her without looking her in the eyes.

"Fine I'll stay!" Robin said sounding triumphant, so then sit at the end of the bed with a flump forcing me to move. "Jono are you alright you just winced?" Robin looked at me quizzically with a slight grin forming at the edges of her mouth.

"Oh I'm fine, any way how are things progressing between you and Chrom gotten over him seeing you naked in the bath yet?" I say with a sadist grin. "Wait why is Chrom the one blushing and guarding his crotch? Has there been turnabout?" I say after noticing his blush my grin only growing wider.

"You are mean!" Robin says before standing up and leaving my room slamming the door.

"On to the main issue, that bloke Validar had the same symbol on his cape as is on Robin's cloak. I believe it is the mark of Grima, now we all know Robin is a good person but her past may come to haunt her. Chrom I want you to protect her, am I making myself plain here?" I eye Chrom meaningfully making him blush deeper, he was giving Olivia a run for her money now. I Turn to Connor with the sadistic smile gone now "I wasn't lying about why I wanted you here Connor, did we lose anyone? Also how is Gaius adjusting to the group?"

Chrom cut in when I mentioned Gaius with "Robin has had him join the shepherds over your group said we needed someone of his skills more than you did…" I sighed in frustration. "We also had that giant bunny thing called Panne join as well."

"A Taguel, a differing version of a Laguz." Connor said whiles massaging the bridge of his nose. "We all got through it intact other than you, also you need a new sword the hilt is all that was left of your old one I would recommend a more durable one due to what happened to your last one." Connor informs me before turning to leave with the parting words "Get some rest old man you will put your back out remember."

"I'm only two years older than you, bloody midget." I shout back at him.

"And I'm only normal height, your too tall remember!" He shouts as the door closes.

"Are you two normally like that?" Chrom asks as we are left in the room alone.

"Yeah, but in all seriousness how are things going between you and Robin?" I say to him smiling sadistically again.

"Well they have their ups and downs, and how are things with you and Lupa?" Chrom says trying to dodge the question.

"Fine we plan to start a family after the war, that leads me to another question can we get a set of rooms here in the castle for myself and Lupa? That is if you don't want to talk about how you obviously love Robin?" He goes so red that he looks as if you could cook of his cheeks. "Trust me Chrom just tell her, I bet you ten of mine to one of yours she says yes." I say looking at him how I think my dad would look at me.

"I'll think about it… you and Lupa getting a room in the palace that is." He says in a near whisper before bolting for the door.

"Don't forget strategy meeting tomorrow! …And his gone…" I shout after him as the door closes. "Guess I have to wait till tomorrow for the movement orders." I say shrugging which I immediately regret.

**The next day **

"So you said you wanted us all here for a strategy meeting?" Robin asks me looking a little red faced and standing a little too close to Chrom.

"Yes, about the Exalt's retreat from Ylisstol!"

Author note: Must say the new Persona 5 trailer looks epic also I will only be sending one update minimum next week, work depending.

And a New OC from Fireofargentis:

Ignatius, Fire, Miceli

A philosophical and intelligent young man who rides griffon named Grey, coming from a the same world than Jono and the others. Has a jolly attitude, a kind heart and clear understanding of the grim and wonderfulness of the world. He joined Chrom`s army to help save lives. Has a tendency to turn his reasoning's into monologues. 5th October.

Notes: biggest coffee drinker in the army  
>Potential non OC mates Cherce and Sully<p>

Grey wanderer: a ray of hope to those in their last legs, akin to a Troubadour but with greater mobility, and undoubtedly makes a better entrance. High health, luck, resistance and defence. Low strength and skill. Skills:  
>Rescuer: movement increases by 2 when rescuing unit.<br>Cheerful company: heals 5 points while rescuing unit.

Grey guardian: with battle comes experience and with it resolution. Doubt is cast aside and replace with a sword and the fear with armour. Akin to Valkyrie  
>Exchanges resistance for much higher strength. (Griffon rider with staff).<br>Skill:  
>Retribution higher chance of critical while enemy turn.<br>Deliverer: Increases Movement by 2 when Pair Up.

5. 6" , dark brown hair (kind of like sully`s), forest green eyes, slightly tan skin, short beard.  
>The clothing is similar to the concept art of the trickster but the pants are more baggier has shin guards, a breastplate (that has a sun painted on it ) and gauntlets, a scarf around his waist (green white and red) a short sword tied to it, and the cape and hat that the mages have with feathers. The general colour scheme besides that is grey white and dark blue<p> 


	20. Separating paths and another hero?

I don't own fire emblem or any other works that I reference, I only own my OCs with input from you and themselves, take from that what you will. Any OC's owned by other people will be indicated in the Author notes at the start of the chapter.

"…" Spoken words

'…' thoughts mainly mine/quiet convos

(…) Song choice for section

**Place names/Chapter title**

*…* Actions well some of them.

Author's notes: Fireofargentis' OC will be making an appearance in this chapter and all after, some times in a main capacity sometimes in a minor role. I am also getting rid of Josh because he is as annoying in fiction a he is in reality. And I couldn't be bothered to write how shit his cooking shift would be.

.

**Chapter 18: Separating paths and another hero?**

"You plan to head north to Regna Ferox to gain some reinforcements? I do have that right?" Robin asked looking horrified.

"That's the plan! You and the Shepherds go with the Exalt and keep her safe, fire emblem included of course. My team will head north to Regna Ferox to enlist reinforcements and secure a path south into Plegian territory, as a path of attack. We will all agree on two points: firstly that we must remove Grangrel, for the obvious reason that as long as he is on the throne Ylisse will never know true peace; secondly we must defend the Exalt and the Fire emblem." I tell them all flatly. Robin starts discussing this with Chrom and Freddy.

After a while they turn to me and robin, who seems to be the elected spokesman of their group, says "You can take a small group north, six people maximum."

"Fine by me: Myself, Lupa, Connor, Jess, Rory and Donny. You can keep Josh he is near enough useless anyway." I reply with a shrug, that way I can get rid of the belligerent fucker. "Better yet just incorporate him into your group, he may obey your orders better than mine!" Connor looked shocked at this.

"Are you sure Jono didn't you say we should all stick together." Connor whispered in my ear sounding worried.

"I have no need for a lawyer, who can't even swing a sword properly!" I reply to him emphasising lawyer, I fucking hate lawyers! "You can do with him as you wish!" I shout at them before turning to leave.

"Um… in regards to Josh he is currently imprisoned…" Chrom said looking sheepish, I could only face palm.

"What has that fucking idiot done now?" I ask sounding bored already.

"He made amorous advances on the Exalt, and Phila, and Maribelle,… and Lissa." Robin continues to list names but you get the idea, but for each name she said my anger only grew and with the last name I was close to going nuclear. "We were going to ask you what you want to do with him. You are still his commander, right?"

"Kick him out of the army, take his weapons, provisions also tell him if I ever see him again I will make him a she!" I erupt before exiting the room slamming the door behind me.

"Well that could have gone better…" Connor said before following after me.

"So he has no use for Josh and he wants him effectively exiled…" Chrom muses to Robin.

"Well he still is his commander until he leaves the castle tomorrow so Josh is kicked out of the army, after the way he tried to make advances on all the females in the castle I'm not surprised by his response but it may be a bit harsh. He can keep his sword and provisions but he will have to leave the barracks tomorrow."

**Shepherd Headquarters: Mess hall: Meal time.**

"Jono why the fucking hell am I getting kicked out of the army!" Josh shouts at me whilst I was eating the gruel that Kellam had made.

"Because you are useless, a compulsive complainer and have tried to get your end away with very female in a 5 mile area! The main reason though is that you have no talent for war! Go become a tanner or something, there is no point in you being a soldier!" I shout back, scaring some of the other shepherds in the mess hall they may have heard me bark out orders but they had never heard me shout in rage, Josh just recoiled.

"Fine then why don't we tell everyone who you really are? See how much they respect you then you fucking bastard." Josh shouted back.

"Josh go fuck yourself, just a quick warning, if you try to fight me I will just kill you and if you join the enemy I will give you an even worse death!" I shout at him with a cold intensity. I return to eating believing this conversation to be finished only for Josh to send my bowl flying across the room. "You really have a death wish don't you?" I turn to him not even bothering to shout, but my hatred plain by the venom that was oozing from each syllable.

"I say when this is over you son of a bitch, you think you can threaten me and get away with it? No chance in hell!" Josh shouts before grabbing my collar. I grab his hand twist it, breaking his grip, and grab the top of his head slamming it into the table.

"I am giving you a chance to live, don't waste it, I won't be so kind next time." My every word seemed to bring the temperature of the room down a degree. When he let his head raise from the table and he looked into my eyes he saw pure hatred under a layer of ice.

"Fine I'll leave but you will regret this!" Josh shouts as he runs from the mess hall. The entire hall falls into silence as I slump back down into the chair.

"You are being a little harsh to him don't you think?" I hear a feminine voice as behind me. As I tip my head back not moving from the chair, I see that it is Maribelle.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company Maribelle? Or are you just looking for Lissa?" I ask her in a jovial manner, to show all the other shepherds that were still a little rattled that I was only angry at Josh. Chatter had started in the mess hall raising my mood a little.

"Yes I was here to see you, it is about Gaius… Why did you let him join us?" Maribelle says in what I could only guess her most probing tone.

I flash a smile whilst cocking an eyebrow, I see they have had their first support convo Gaius does move fast. "He was part of my information network, a field agent if you will, and I told every single one of them if you ever get into any trouble I will save you, and if need be I would protect you." I say to her in an entirely serious voice, I am getting better at lying…

"I see so this is a matter of a promise to you?" I nod, which causes her to frown, "I thought matters of honour only mattered to nobles, you never did tell us where you are from." Maribelle said raising an eyebrow.

I gulp here she was smarter than I gave her credit for, "England, a small island country with a highly trained military and a strengthening economy." She shrugs as if to say she has no idea where that is. "You go to where the men speak Italian, and then continue until they speak something else." I break into a huge smile at this.

"I'll be sure to remember that… but what the hell is Italian…" Maribelle mutters as she walks off. I shrug and walk back towards the queue to get a fresh bowl of gruel.

**The next day: North road: Jono's group.**

"Jono why did you use a Kingdom of Heaven quote to explain to Maribelle where we come from?" Connor asks me with a tight smile on his face.

"I thought it would be funny, just so you all know we aren't headed directly to regna Ferox we have two stops further north than that: One is a village that is under attack by risen and the other by bandits." I turn to face the motley crew that I had gained, I find it strange as it was just myself and Connor at the start. "If you don't want to join me for this I will understand but I will go alone if needs be!" I tell them making sure they all heard every word.

"Like hell am I letting you have all the fun!" Connor said

"I wouldn't trust you on your own…" Lupa said.

"We need you to lead us through this." Jess said

"We need you so you aren't going anywhere without us!" Donnel said with confidence

"…you never fight alone…" Rory added.

"Thanks I knew I could count on you all, and now that Josh isn't here we don't have a complainer. We will go to the one the risen are attacking first."

(Flight of Icarus: Iron maiden)

**Peaceful village: early evening.**

"Get to the village I will distract them here" Fire shouts at the three villagers. As they start to run off he mutters to himself "Now how do we get through this Grey?"

**By the village:**

"The situations worse than I was told, Lupa you take Connor and Rory and hold the bridge to the east wipe out every Risen on the way. I will take Jess and Donny south and save the villagers that were turned away, no one dies today!" I shout to rally the troops after the orders, I then shove Donny onto Jess's horse and Form shift.

As I run south I see a Gryphon flying around where the villagers were, "Bloody hell they shouldn't be here!" a Gryphon rider that could rip through the villagers like paper. I break off from Jess and Donny, half shifting to tell them to head south and kill any enemy in there way, as I head to save the villagers.

As I reach them they freak, well I was still a wolf, and shout to the gryphon rider that they had found a Wolf. "I will do what I can!" He shouts as the gryphon dives at me, I jump back and form shift to a human form. "Who are you and why are you attacking these villagers!" The Gryphon rider said brandishing a… heal staff at me?

"I came here to save them and what do you think a heal staff will do other than tickle at best?" I ask the Gryphon rider. This is weird, well weirder than usual, the only ones with unique classes are the conqueror, robin, and her kid, Chrom, and Lucina, and the people that survived the trip from earth. "I have a quick question for you do you know what I mean when I say: You go to where the men speak Italian, and then continue until they speak something else." His eyes widen at this point.

"You're from earth too? You must be one of the people that was selected to be the heroes of mankind!" I looked a little confused at this. "Where are my manners I am Ignatius Miceli, just call me fire though it's easier to pronounce."

"My name is Jonathan Wesson, Jono for short." I offer my hand and we both shook "I am no hero, but I do what I can. Look we need to get these guys out of here… How many can you fit on your Gryphon?" I ask Fire, and I thought my name was out of place here… who am I kidding his name fits better with this world than mine does.

Fire looked a little perturbed by this "2, which would still leave 1 villager. Didn't Cline tell you about the mission? You did volunteer right? I mean it is the chance to save the world how can you not want to be a part of that?" I cut him off before he can get into, what I can only assume was his, full swing.

"I wasn't given a choice, myself and a few of my friends and acquaintances were in essence kidnaped by Cline and his goons. Look can we get these guys to safety before we start a discussion on how we got here…" I say before half shifting and grabbing one of the villagers putting him on my back, then completely shifting into wolf form. I gesture for Fire to follow and head north to the area I believed to be clear.

"Jono there are some people fighting risen there!" Fire shouts from atop his gryphon. I stop just shy of the bridge to the northern path to the village and pull the villager of me by his leg.

"How many risen left?" I ask Fire as he lands nearby.

"Around 5 left, why?" Fire looks at me suspiciously, and his gryphon looks ready to pounce, I just roll my eyes.

"I will go help my friends, you stay here with villagers. If anyone other than two people on the same horse come up from the path retreat north across the bridge understood?" I ask him, He tentatively nods. "Time to have some fun!" I shout as I run towards my allies' position.

?: ?: ?

"Tell me Edward was it a good idea to let that one be a part of this? He doesn't really seem to care much for what we are trying to accomplish here." A women says.

"He is necessary to our goals, if not I wouldn't have let him into our little project" Cline replied with a tired smile. "Can you think of anyone else who could lead such a motley crew against that?" he adds before she could reply.

"No, everyone else would just give up before even trying… But he isn't what you would call a hero he seems to fit a different role better…" She says sounding bored.

"That of a villain I'm guessing, you may well be right. There is a problem with that though he is too damned honourable…"

Author's Notes: Hello all I won't be updating till Wednesday at the latest after this. Also there is a new Persona fanfic that looks like it will be good called **Persona Chronicles** I recommend reading it!

Well see you again soon. Oh and please Review, Favourite and follow if you are so inclined!


	21. Last chapter for a long time

I don't own fire emblem or any other works that I reference, I only own my OCs with input from you and themselves, take from that what you will. Any OC's owned by other people and will be indicated in the Author notes at the start of the chapter they appear in.

"…" Spoken words

'…' thoughts mainly mine/quiet convos

(…) Song choice for section

**Place names/Chapter title**

*…* Actions well some of them.

**.**

**Chapter 19: The Anna and the mage! **

As I join Lupa's group Rory and Connor had just finished off the last enemy. "The villagers are to the south of the bridge, I will move them north and Connor will defend them with the help of, our new ally, Fire." As I shout this Fire and the villagers hurry across the bridge, "Are risen coming from the south Fire?"

"I believe so, one of them was a woman on horseback and the other a soldier without armour! I truth the second one looked like a villager…" By now he noticed that I had face palmed. "They are the people you were talking about weren't they… to be fair here you said they would both be on the same horse!" I could only sigh.

"They were, I hope they're coming back means that they have wiped out all the risen to the south…" I trail off, as they finally cross the bridge the look calm which is a good sign.

"We killed them all, Sir." Donny tells me, Jess nods so that's confirmed.

"Alright Jess you protect that bridge and keep Donny you make a good pair…" Jess shoots me a look and starts to open her mouth to shout but I cut her off with "not like that before you say anything." I sigh everyone is so damn tetchy.

"Jono I take it you are in charge of this group of people then? How many of them are from Ear-mmph…" I cover his mouth to stop him from spilling he beans.

"We will discuss that after we clear out the risen to the south east. You, I and Lupa will go in that direction and Connor as well as Rory will guard the bridge and try to convince the village to let these people in." I say so that the group can hear. I then whisper to Fire "Think for a fucking minute how everyone will react if you say you are from another planet, they don't even have crossbows here. The thought of space travel isn't even a glint in a madman's eye yet so just think of a fucking backstory that will explain why you are helping people." After I had finished I smiled to the rest of the group and tell them to get into position.

"Jono what was Fire about to say?" Lupa asked me causing me to freeze up.

"W-w-w-well he is under the absurd belief that he is from another world… He seems like a decent guy so I don't want people's opinions of him to be coloured by that…"I say stammering, she is glaring again… "Can we just kill the Risen… I will explain everything once we are in Regna Ferox…"

"You better!" Lupa shouts at me before form shifting and going to search the woods.

"Fire you go with her, I will take the leader and all the others on the mountains, once she clears the woods send her after me." I tell Fire before form shifting and running for the bridge that leads to the mountains finding the leader, who was still a soldier, was waiting on the other side. I shift back to human, I still haven't gotten used to fighting as a wolf yet, "So if I kill you all the other risen will just turn into mindless monsters again that's good!" I say as I charge a fire spell whilst keeping my sword drawn.

"Pillage…Raid…Weaken…destroy!" The risen mutters before attempting to stab me with his spear. I roll to the right and continue charging the spell.

"Time to end this!" With the spell fully charged I rush the risen, it tries to skewer me on the end of his spear but I roll forwards, at point-blank range I let the spell fly blasting his body in two just above its hips. "Boom goes the dynamite!" I shout as the risen starts to dissolve leaving its spear behind. "Looks like I have found Rory's new weapon, hum what's that other shiny, no way!" A second seal… Time to test this out on Donny!

After the risen had been cleared out and we had added the gifts to the wagon, the village had capitulated to letting the villagers join after we gave them some extra food, I turned to Donny and asked "Donny do you know how a second seal works?" He nodded. "I have one here and I want you to be a swords man, a Mercenary class preferably." He nods again. Found two things out then classes work as they do in the game and so do the seals.

"Jono I think we should set up camp on the road to this second village, we are all tired after that fight." Connor says to me, I had hoped to get most of the way there but if everyone is tired there is no point forced marching them.

"Fine just find a clearing nearby and set up camp there." I tell Connor. I might have to tell Lupa everything that will take a while…

**That night in the camp**

"Lupa can I talk to you in our tent this is important..." I ask her after we had eaten that evening's ration, of stew and jerky, she nods.

As we enter the tent she closes the opening behind us, before I could turn around there was an arrow's tip poking at my back. "Alright Jono start explaining…" I start from who I was and how I got here up until I met her by the midpoint the arrow had been dropped and she was sitting on the chair. "So you are saying you are from a completely different world and that you and your friends have been sent here by this man Edward Cline, who works for the European government thing that gets run by someone no one has ever heard of before?" I nod. "And that you weren't originally Laguz until you got here?" I nod again "And everything you said is true?" I nod yet again. "I don't know why but I believe you… I must be as crazy as you are!" Lupa says before going over to her bedroll and collapsing onto it.

"It could be worse…" I say with a jovial tone, she just looks at me with a cocked eyebrow, "It could be raining." At this we both start laughing.

**The next morning twins turf**

"You are sure that there is a village still standing around here?" Lupa asks me, she seems to have accepted everything I told her as being true.

"We are still good right Lupa? You do still trust me? Because I have already told you all I remember where it is." We had asked the previous village we saved for directions, as no one trusted my sense of direction.

"We are still good, but just give me a little while ok I need to do some thinking." She say before she wanders over to Jess.

"So Jono, how did you fuck up your relationship with Lupa?" Connor asks me as both he and Fire wander over to see me.

*Sigh* "I told her the truth… about everything… she has promised not to tell anyone from the Shepherds." I say to them I couldn't even be bothered to put on a fake smile anymore.

"You had a go at me for trying to do the exact same thing! But for you to go and blurt this secret out to some women you met a few weeks ago is fine! I mean come on how well do you know her anyway?" Fire goes on and on until I turn to him and shout for him to shut up so I can get a word in.

"I married her and if I was given the choice between our boring old world and staying here with her, I would choose her every day and twice on Sundays!" I shout at him which made Lupa's ears twitch. "You may be fighting to become some sort of hero but I am fighting to protect the people I call my friends and loved ones, I could care less about becoming a hero!" I then run on ahead and form shift.

"Jono wait!" Connor and Lupa shout, I was well out of earshot by then which Lupa knew so she form shifted and chased after me.

As soon as I was within eyeshot of the village I heard the sounds of battle, 'Fucks sake!' I charge through the mage on the bridge and crush the throat of the archers in the forest before hurrying onto the village.

I form shift back, after the reception that my wolf form got from villagers I thought it best to, to see if the Anna was alright she charged at me and tried to make me a head shorter. "You bandits aren't getting to the village, my wares are there!" She shouts as I parry the sword.

"Wait a second! I'm not a bandit!" I shout as she continues to slash at me. She lets up for a moment and I promptly grab her sword hand, "Now that you have calmed down would you mind telling me why you attacked me?" I ask as I sheathe my sword after releasing her hand.

"Bandits have been attacking this part of Ferox, I and my travelling partner have been guarding this village until it is safe to move on. The problem is that the bandits have turned their eyes to this village now so we're stuck." She says, before adding "You haven't asked my name have we met before?"

"No, I have just met an Anna or ten over the years." I say to her shrugging. At this point Lupa finally catches up in wolf form.

"Jono why the hell did you run off?" Lupa shouts, after have form shifted back, before adding "Who is she?"

"Lupa, this is Anna she and her sisters are Merchants, well in truth they buy and sell near enough anything including information." I said to her, in truth I had bought a map or two from the Anna's since I got here.

"Are we going to stand here talking all day or are we going to wipe out the bandits?" Anna asked impatiently.

"Lupa go back to the rest of the group tell them that we are reinforcing the Village and will then take the area south of the bridge!" I order her.

"Fine just don't do anything stupid." She says back before shifting back and returning the way she came.

"Can you and your travelling companion fight?" I ask Anna once Lupa was out of earshot.

"Yeah, I cut bandits as well as I cut prices, and he is a mageish… well he uses magic but he doesn't fight like any mage I have ever seen before." She says oddly.

"What's his name?" I ask her.

"John, John Helios. Is what he calls himself." He replies lamely

"And how is his magic different?"

"He can use both Anima and Dark magic as well as another that could only be described as light but none of them are that strong." She says sounding bored now.

"Well at least we found John…" I mutter to myself as we advance towards the village.

**Plegia**

"Damn it how dare he treat me like this!" Josh cursed to himself as he trudged through the desert.

"How dare treat you how?" A feminine voice asked from above him.

"How dare Jono throw me away, I fought alongside him and this is how he treats me. Would serve him right if he did die…" He continues thinking the voice was him hallucinating.

"What would you say if I could give you the power to make that happen?" the voice asked.

"I would say get on with it." Josh said before getting knocked out by a falling hoof.

"Well this trip out has gotten very interesting…" Aversa mused to herself as she lifted the now unconscious man onto the back of her Pegasus. "Let's see how you fare fighting your friends my mad little tactician." She says not able to contain her pleasure at finally have a way to get back at him for humiliating her.

Author's notes: I will most likely let this one go cold but not dead, I don't care if it is more popular than ITOFT, I will be doing a rewrite for it over Easter though, as I reread it all myself.

"This will not be the end, just the start of a new beginning!"


	22. Suspended

Hello all the chapter before this on has been updated with the last chapter for a while I hope you enjoy, by the way I will be rewritting the entirety of Lone Wolf over Easter. I will still be updating ITOFT though as that is a hell of a lot more fun to write. This isn't the end of Lone Wolf it is just hibernating for a while.


End file.
